Hey Roxas
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Check inside for full summary.


Summary: AU. Roxas is a poor boy living with two mean stepbrothers and a devil of a stepmother. When he meets the gorgeous Axel, everything in his life changes at once. Come along with Roxas as he overcomes his stepfamily and outwits an Organization bent on destroying the Twilight Town Kingdom. He discovers that it's never too late for dreams to come true. "Hey Roxas" is an altered spin on a classic fairytale. You've never experienced "Cinderella" like this before.

Hey Roxas is based on Hey Cinderella, property of Jim Henson (c)

YAOI, sorry, no lemons, but the romance in it is enough for your heart to go wild!X33 AkuRoku, RikuxSora

This fic has NOT been proofed, which means there may be mistakes, errors, spellings, grammar, and everything else that's way off because I almost failed English IV. XDD

**Hey Roxas**

In a kingdom far, far away, called Twilight Kingdom, lived a small boy named Roxas. He lived with his mother and father, their lives peaceful. That is until the mother fell ill and died when Roxas was only 3 years old. The father still grieving, raised his boy to the age of five when he married again. His new wife, Larxene looked beautiful and caring enough. She even had two other boys Roxas's age, Tidus and Hayner. On the boy's 5th birthday, his father became ill and he too passed away. Then, the stepmother began showing her true colors, as well as her sons. Bitterly jealous of Roxas's angelic beauty, she forced him to do the chores around the house. His step brothers ordered him to do their own chores and soon he was the family's maid. He did everything from scrubbing the floors, waxing the stairs, beating the rugs, doing the mopping, the dishes, the laundry, he even did the cooking. Poor Roxas, he fell more and more into despair, but never stopped smiling. He never learned to hate, even though his cruel step brothers abused him everyday. He held true to his parent's teachings. 'Just keep smiling, just hang in there. Then one day everyone will come to love you.'

10 years later...

"Hey Roxas!"

"Mnnnh..."

"Roxas!!"

"Gaahh...now what do they want?"

"ROXAS!!!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He skipped down the stairs, his spikey, golden blonde hair bouncing on his head. He made his way into the kitchen where Tidus and Hayner were sitting at a wooden table. "Yes, Tidus...Hayner..."

"It's about time! I want my food! When will it be done?!" Tidus glared at the blue eyed boy.

"I-It still...needs time to heat Tidus..." He turned his eyes away, for Larxene made it clear that no eye contact was permitted. Tidus bashed his fists on the table, making Roxas tremble. He knew that Tidus would never actually hit him on purpose, but hey, 'accidents' happen.

"I want it NOW!"

"I'm doing what I can!" Roxas, for once, looked up into the other boy's eyes.

"Oooh, I'm telling mom!" Hayner taunted, grinning evilly at Roxas. "Eye contact isn't tolerated, you know the rules."

"No! I-I...I won't do it again..." Roxas whimpered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Mmmm, let's say we...'forgive' him this time, eh Tidus?"

"You mean...?" Tidus raised up slightly, grinning.

"Yeah." The brown eyed boy smirked at the blonde beauty. "Because our little brother here is looking especially cute today..."

Roxas let out an audible gasp. 'They wouldn't...'

"Come here, Roxas." Hayner seemed to moan out.

"H-Hayner..." Roxas dared not look into the other boy's eyes, he only watched his feet as they moved closer. Each step the brown eyed boy took, the blue eyed boy would step back. Hayner let out a frustrated growl and grabbed Roxas's arm tightly. "Awh! L-Let go! Please! Y-You're hurting me! Stop it, please!"

"Ooh, he said, 'stop it pleeease!' That turns me on!" He laughed, imitating the blonde's voice. Hayner only gripped the poor boy's arm tighter. He pulled him up rather roughly only to crush his lips against Roxas's.

"Please Hayner!" He weakily pounded his fists on the other boy's chest, being careful not to look into his eyes. Not because he was scared of what his stepmother would do to him...because he didn't want to see an animal lust in his step brother's brown eyes.

"_Please_? You want me that badly?!" He laughed. He tipped the blonde's chin up quickly, locking their lips together again. "Mmm, Roxas! You taste so good!" Roxas whimpered against the invading tongue shoving itself between his lips.

"You had your fun, it's my turn now!" Tidus sniggered. Hayner looked up and smirked, shoving the boy over to him roughly, making Roxas tackle Tidus to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Tidus!" Roxas blushed, trying to push himself away from the sandy haired boy. Tidus recollected himself and his smirk widened. Roxas didn't like that one bit...

"Mm, you want it, huh?" He grabbed a hold of the boy's hair, jerking it back.

"Awh! T-Tidus!" His blue eyes teared.

The sandy haired boy grinned, smashing his lips into Roxas's. He didn't get it...not one little bit...he was a boy, and his brothers were boys as well. Boys were supposed to kiss girls, weren't they? Only a few years ago when Roxas hit puberty and his voice began to change, did his brothers act this way towards him. They would rub against him, kiss him, grab his rear end, pin him against a wall and grind their hips into his own. Something deep down told him this behavior was incredibly wrong.

"What in the-?!" The blonde woman came into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Hayner exclaimed. "You should have seen it! Roxas just knocked Tidus down in the floor and started kissing on him!"

"He _did_, did he?" Larxene glared at the blonde on top of her son.

"N-No! I didn't! I swear!" Roxas forced himself away from the other boy in a heartbeat.

"To your room, you little queer! No _food_ for you either until you learn to stop your sick and disgusting ways!" She screeched, pointing to the stairs.

"P-Please! I haven't eaten in 3 days...c-can't I please have so-" Roxas was cut off by a hard slap across his face. Larxene recoiled her hand, still glaring. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and his lips quivered. If his mother weren't there, Hayner would jump the boy right then and there.

"I said, GO!" Her voice slightly cracked from her tone. The blonde boy didn't waste another moment. He sprinted past Hayner and his stepmother, jumping up the stairs back into his room shutting the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed violently and let his sobs overcome him. It wasn't fair!

"Not fair...it's..." He sniffed. "Not..f-fair..." His shoulders shook from his sorrow and yet he still let his tears fall.

"Hey Roxas!"

"H-huh?" He sniffled, getting up from his bed. He looked around.

"Roxas, down here!" Came the voice again. The blonde went to his window, looking down into the garden. "Hey!"

"Sora!" Roxas beamed happily at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard some screaming a few minutes ago. Cloud asked me to come by to see how you're doing-ehh ah, oh my god! What happened to your face?!"

Roxas turned his gaze away from the brunet, cupping his wounded cheek. "It's a long story."

"Well, help me up!" He grinned. The blonde grinned back, turning away a moment to drape a rope out his window sill. "Is it tied?"

"Yeah, come on up." Roxas pushed away from the window, forgetting his previous episode. Sora was his best friend and only friend. Well, counting his brother Cloud. They were orphans like he was. Only they had each other. Not a couple of step brothers that abused you every chance they got, or a stepmother to scold and hit you every time you turned around. He seated himself on his bed as he saw Sora's spikey brown locks come into view.

"So..." He began, stepping into the room. He opened his mouth to say something else, then his eyes saddened. "Roxas...have you been crying?"

Roxas blushed, and quickly began trying to dry his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, it's okay." He frowned sitting on the edge of the bed, not knowing whether or not he should hug the boy. "So what happened? Cloud and me could hear Tidus screaming for nearly 30 minutes straight." (A.N. I know "Cloud and me" is grammatically wrong, it's just the way Sora will be talking in here.)

"He wanted me to cook for him..."

"Ah yeah, that's right. The little-" Roxas cut him off.

"Sora!"

"What? I'm only saying the truth! You gotta stop standing up for them and start standing up for yourself, Rox! I told you Cloud and me can help you."

"It's not that simple, Sora." He turned his head away. "They get out of those kinds of situations fast. It's like they have a spell over the court or something."

"Yeah, but this time you have a wound to prove it." The brunet reached out and gently caressed his friend's cheek. The blonde winced at the touch.

"Well, 'Roxas has always been the clumsy one of the family. He fell down the stairs this morning, then started ranting on and on about how it's our fault he tripped over his own two feet.'...that's what they would say, Sora...I can't get out of this...there's no escape."

"Well forget them! _I'm_ here!" He leaned forward and took the boy into his arms. "You got me and you got Cloud. And we're gonna stand by you. Kay?" Roxas blushed, and buried his face in his friend's chest.

"Thank you Sora."

"Roooooxas..." Came a deep voice from the stairway, sounding quite sly but seductive.

The blonde let out a gasp. "That's Hayner. Y-You better get out of here, Sora."

"What? No way! I mean-"

"Roxas come on, you know I didn't mean to kiss you that hard." His voice was getting too close.

"He...he kissed you?!" Sora hissed, looking back at Roxas.

"Please get out! Get out or hide!" Roxas whispered, his lips trembling. "Please!" Sora jumped up from the bed and ran over to his friend's closet just in time as the brown eyed boy opened the attic door.

"Roxas." He savored the name, letting it fall from his lips. Roxas didn't like the way he said that one little bit.

"H-Hayner. What would you like me to do?" He stammered. Sora gritted his teeth, not believing what Roxas had said.

'If that's not innuendo, I don't know what is!'

"All I want you to do is lay on that bed and keep being the sexy boy you are."

"H-Hayner...please...I-I don't want this..." The brown eyed boy's smirk widened. He leaned over his step brother, his face dangerously close to the other boy's. "Eh...Hayner..."

"You are beautiful..." He whispered, his eyes seemed to dance all over Roxas's face. "So beautiful." Sora glared at the scene through the thin crack of the closet's door. He was absolutely disgusted. His stepbrother lusted for him. He felt like showing him what-for! And he almost did. "Just one more kiss..." He whispered, his lips turning up into a grin. His lips barely brushed against the blonde's when a voice came from downstairs.

"HAYNER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY-" That's as far as Tidus shouted because Hayner started cursing loud enough to block out the other boy's voice. Hayner growled, slamming a fist on the bed, then getting up to see what his brother wanted. Roxas held his breath, desperately hoping his was really gone. Sora burst out the closet, his mouth gaping open at Roxas.

"I-I...he...and you...Roxas, what's goin' on?"

"O-On...on my 13th birthday...they started this."

"_They_? You mean Tidus too?!" Roxas whimpered and nodded. The brunet let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his brown locks. "Geez Rox. I really feel sorry for you. Hayner and Tidus are the most sex-crazed guys I've ever met...and you _live_ with them..." Roxas gasped and wrapped his arms around his chest in mock protection.

"What do I do, Sora?"

"...I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you..." Sora bit his lip in thought. "I know." The blonde haired boy perked his head up to better look at his friend. "Come with me for a while. Cloud and me will watch you."

"I don't know Sora...Isn't Leon usually with Cloud?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Seifer's usually with Leon too...Seifer will tell Tidus and Hayner that I've been sneaking out with you..." He shuddered.

"Nah, I doubt it. Seifer isn't really the bad guy he pretends to be." Roxas held up his hand, nervously bitting on a nail. "Well?"

"Who will we be with?" He looked up finally.

"Let's see. Me totally, Cloud, Leon, Seifer, Pence, Wakka, Olette and Selphie. Besides, Cloud and the girls tell me they miss you." Roxas blushed and grinned from ear to ear. "It's the truth!" The blonde haired boy giggled.

"I still don't know..."

"We'll eat your favorite iccce creeeeam." Sora drew out slowly.

"Sea salt ice cream?!" He bolted up, eyes wide.

"Heck yeah!" Sora laughed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Roxas leapt up, running to his window. Sora laughed and followed the now cheerful boy out the window to the garden below.

- - - - -

Riku wandered around outside the palace. He walked along wall-less corrdiors, merging into the garden. There was one garden in the front, right behind the castle's gates. But the better one was kept in the back behind castle perimeters where sunflowers and moonglows were kept. He couldn't stand to see the sunflowers, so he wandered around the garden in the front of the palace.

Things have been so boring since his older brother left so many months ago. But he heard some gossip from the maids that prince Axel was to return within the next few days. He had nothing else better to do. He missed Axel so much. The silver haired boy had seen his share of princes, but none of them were like Axel. Nuh uh. Axel acted so differently. He wasn't stuck up and didn't think that he was better than anyone else in the palace. And most of all, his big brother loved him. He couldn't wait until he got back. Then they could play their tricks again. Like stealing their father's sword, the Masamune, and hiding it in some place no one knew existed. Or gambling with the court jester Luxord. Riku raised his arms and rested them behind his head. Oh he couldn't wait!

"Roxas! You're going too fast!" Came an angelic voice. Riku quirked an eyebrow at hearing such a beautiful voice. He turned towards the destination. That's when he saw a pretty cute blonde running past the castle gates and a brunet angel following in close pursuit.

"You're too slow, Sora!" The blonde laughed.

"Nuh uh! Cloud can wait! He's probably making out with Leon as we speak!" The one called Sora laughed.

Oh that laugh...it was a chorus of angels...Riku shook his head. 'wh-what the...what is wrong with me?!' He gave an exasperated expression in the direction the boy ran. "That was corny even for me..." But still... "Hmmm...they looked like they heading for the alleys...at least I think so..." He smirked and turned on heel heading to his room. 'I think I'll change...'

- - - - -

"Oi! Come on, Pence! Let's go shopping!" Selphie was sitting on the couch on one side of Pence while the other girl was on his other side. In the Usual Spot, they were. Where else would they hang?

"Aw, Selphie! I don't want to!" He whined, trying to push the hyper girl off of him. Then Olette leaned on his shoulder.

"Pleeease? Pretty please? I saw some really cute clothes on sale in the strip malls!" The brown eyed boy groaned and agreed.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm takin' the girls shopping." Cloud and Leon sniggered. "And wipe those looks off your faces." He pouted, and off they went. A few minutes after they left, here came Sora and Roxas.

"Sora! Where have you-Roxas!" Cloud perked up and, much to Leon's disappointment, jumped out of his lap. "Hey Roxas, it's been a while. Did they lock you up and throw away the key?"

"K-Kinda." He laughed.

"Yeah! They stuffed him up in the attic again! Look at his stomach! I bet they haven't even fed him!" He grabbed the blonde's shirt, lifting it up for Cloud to see his ribs. The blonde man looked sorrowfully at his brother's friend.

"Roxas, how do you go on?" Cloud shook his head.

"I manage." He smiled. Cloud didn't buy it for one minute. More like he was forced to become accustomed to it. "Say, where is Pence, Wakka, and Seifer? And the girls?"

Leon ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Well the girls drug Pence off to one of the malls, I have _no_ idea where Wakka is, and Seifer should be with Tidus and Hayner. I really don't get why he likes those punks." The blonde boy lowered his head, trying to hide his worry.

"I see."

"So, what do you have planned, Sora?" Cloud stepped back to Leon's side, buring his hand in the other man's hair.

"I was gonna buy me and Roxas some ice cream." He grinned widely. Cloud smiled and dug in his pocket. "What'cha doin' Cloud?"

"Giving you munny, you dork." He laughed good naturedly, pulling some out. "There's 100 munny there, make sure you buy you guys a meal. I think Roxas has earned it."

"Got'cha! Come on Roxas!"

"One: don't spend it all in one place, two: don't spend it all on ice cream!" He yelled as they ran out. He swore he heard Sora shout out from a distance. "Mmm, so...Leon...where were we?" He chuckled. Leon, too chuckled and held his arms out in emphasis that he wanted him to sit in his lap.

"Sit and we'll recap." He gave his lover a seductive smirk. And that's just what the blonde haired man did.

- - - - -

Both boys had their fill of food and just finished their ice creams. They looked up and saw the sun setting. It was a scene like this that made Roxas happy. He remembered this was what he loved about Twilight Town...this kingdom.

"Hey Roxas, you wanna race?" Sora tossed his bare ice cream stick into the trash can, Roxas copying him.

"Yeah!" He gave his friend a smug smirk and bent over for a good take off.

"Alright, we'll go together." He gave Roxas a smile. "On your mark...get set...GO!" As he took off, he failed to notice the silver haired youth in his way. In the end, the two boys went sprawling to the cobblestone. "Oh my god! Omigod omigod omigod! I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Sora ranted out.

"Nah, it's okay." Laughed the silver haired boy. "I'm used to being a human battering ram." He laughed again at his own inside joke.

"I'm still sorry." Sora pouted, not realizing he was sitting on the other boy.

"Um...Sora? How long do you plan on sitting on him?" Roxas bent over, his arms tucked behind his back. Sora cried out, struggling to get off. "He's sorry. He knows he's too big to sit on anyone." Roxas trapped his tongue between his lips in a sweet smile when Sora shoved him playfully. The silver haired boy watched them play with each other. Just like him and Axel...

"Ah, where are my manners?" He stood, helping Sora up with him, dusting himself off. "I'm Riku." He plotted a hand over his chest in emphasis.

"I'm Sora!" He placed his hands on his hips and jutted his hip out. "And that's my twin."

"Am not!" Roxas giggled, shoving Sora. "I'm Roxas." He smiled sweetly. "Sora's my best friend."

"That's nice." Riku smiled sincerely. "I have an older brother. He'll be coming home anyday now."

"Do you live by yourselves?" Sora looked into Riku's aquamarine eyes with childish curiousity. In turn, Riku stared into Sora's sapphire ones.

"No, we live with our father."

"Wow! Sora! He has his father!" Roxas grinned. "You're lucky!"

"Why is that?" Riku cocked a fine eyebrow at Roxas's reaction.

"Well...like Roxas and me, we don't have a mom or dad. I have my brother and...Roxas has...um...he has Hell."

"Sora!" Roxas jutted out his bottom lip in a pout similar to his friend's. "Not true, I live with my stepbrothers and stepmom."

"The Devil and her demonspawn." Riku laughed out loud at Sora's choice of words. An amusing boy he was.

"Sora...I'd rather we wouldn't talk about them in front of Riku...you know...we just met..." Sora blushed and nodded. "It's alright...oh my god! I better get back, they've gotta be missing me by now! Bye Sora, bye Riku!" And Sora watched at Roxas ran back home.

"Yeah Roxas...they're missing their maid, punch bag and love toy..." Sora whimpered.

"What?" Riku turned to Sora in slight alarm. The brunet gasped, not realizing he said that out loud.

"N-Nothing. So Riku. Are you new around here?"

"H-Huh??" Riku looked over at Sora. 'Is he for real?! Doesn't he know who I am?!' "You...don't know who I am?"

"Sure do! You're Riku!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah...Riku..." He trailed off, as if wanting Sora to finish his own sentence.

"Well geez Riku, you never told me your last name." Sora cocked his head in confusion. Riku turned his back to the brunet, grinning ear to ear.

'Perfect! He doesn't know who I am! Maybe I can get him yet!'

"Um, Riku?"

He turned back around. "Yeah, I'm new pretty much. You mind showin' me around?"

"Sure! I know this town like the back of my hand!" He jutted a thumb to his chest. "Let's go! I'll show you all the places I go! So...how old are ya?"

"I'm 16, you?"

"I'm 15." The brunet giggled, and Riku smiled. Sora was one boy he would never forget.

- - - - -

Roxas scrambled up the rope that led to his room. Once in his room, he looked around to make sure that no one was around. Just imagine if Tidus, Hayner or his stepmom found him clamboring into the attic window at sundown! They'd murder him and get away with it! The coast was clear. He smiled and slipped into his bed, sighing at the cool sensation of the pillow against his cheek. He gave the soft pillow a gentle nuzzle before pulling the covers over his tired body. He closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

"Where has Roxas gone off to today?" A deep and dangerous voice whispered in his ear. The blonde boy let out a small gasp and turned his head.

"Hayner!"

"Hn." He sneered at Roxas, holding him down on the bed. "You're sooo in trouble, Roxas. Just wait until mom finds out."

"Please don't tell her!" He begged. "I'll do anything, I swear!"

His stepbrother smiled in delight, stroking a hand over the blonde's chest. "Then kiss me." Roxas wasted no time in buring his fingers in the other boy's hair, pulling him down for an eager kiss. "Mm!" He let out a pleased moan, also buring his hands in Roxas's hair. The blonde pulled his lips away softly, blushing lightly.

"Please don't tell her." He begged again.

"Fine, but next time I'll expect something more intimate. I'm letting you off this time because you were willing to kiss me." He smirked, getting off of the bed. He turned and winked at Roxas before leaving, making him shudder. Hayner was just too nice...something had to be up. He looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to drift behind the hills. He layed on his side, drinking in the beautiful view. One reason why he didn't mind being stuck in the attic. He saw everything over the town, the ocean, and the land outside the town. He saw the tram make its daily routine around the tracks, and even saw the beautiful Twilight castle.

Oh how it must be wonderful to live there. He saw the sun's twilight sparkle just before resting behind the hills, and yet the castle still shimmered more majestically than ever. It's time to sleep now, I suppose. Roxas told himself. And he snuggled down in his bed, awaiting his dreams to whisk him away to neverland.

Morning

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas was up earlier than usual, scrubbing the floors. Larxene, still in her nightgown, stumbled out of her bedroom.

"Ah, working I see. Good. When you're done with that, I expect you to the clean the tapestries in the main hall. Sweep the terrace, wipe the chairs, clean the hallways and the stairs, clean the chimney. Then there's the matter with the dishes and laundry."

"Yes ma'am. I will have them done quickly." He grunted, scrubbing the floor roughly. He _had_ to make sure that no marks were left.

"Not too fast, mind you!" She snapped. "Unless you would like more chores."

"N-No ma'am. I-I wouldn't." He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Then I suggest you take your time." She sneered at him and turned on her heel to return to her room. Roxas waited until she was gone then let out a big sigh.

"Geez, I wonder how everything gets so messy everyday!" He threw down his rag, rubbing his hands on his apron. Then he removed the cloth hair net he used to keep the hair out of his face. "I suppose I should feed the animals now." He smiled and stood up, making his way to the back door of the manor. He walked out almost gracefully, greeting all of the animals, as they were his friends in a way. They didn't mistreat him or argue with him, what better friends could you ask for? Other than Sora and the others of course. "Hey guys! Hungry?"

A horse brayed, chickens clucked, goats rubbed against the fences and the sheep baa'ed at him. Even the cows and their calves moo'ed at him.

"Okay okay! Not everyone at once!" He chuckled. He gave them all their seperate meals, sitting down to watch them eat. He then looked down and saw some simple house mice sniffing around for scraps. "Poor things." He frowned. He reached into a sack of chicken feed, pouring a handfull on the ground. "There. You guys eat up." He smiled, watching them chatter and sprint to the helpings. They were eating better than he himself was. He stood up and stretched. "Huh?"

He swore he heard a fanfare from the castle in the distance. "Something must be going on. Maybe something exciting!" He caught himself in a daydream about attending this special occasion, if it was. Then he remembered his other important duties. He decided he better get breakfast for the 'other animals.' He laughed at his own little joke and went back into the house.

- - - - -

Riku ran through the palace. He couldn't believe it! He was so giddy! He ran by the maid's quarters. "He's back! He's back!"

"Who's back, your majesty?" They looked up.

"Axel's back! Alright he's back!" And with that, he ran back down the corridor to bother some more people.

"Oh my gosh! The prince has returned!" The maids squealed with delight. The truth was, Riku wasn't the only one who adored Axel. The red haired man was loved by all in his home. He had a good heart and a strong sense of justice.

"Prince Riku!" Came a voice, he looked over to see his tutor. God how he hated that man...

"Er...Professor Xehanort, sir..." He tipped his head in a mock respect, actually wishing he could spit in his face.

"His majesty, the King wishes to see you."

"Sure." He shrugged, walking past the dark complected man. He made his way to the main hall to where King Sephiroth was seated. "You wished to see me, father?" Riku bowed his head in respect.

"Yes." Came his father's deep, revered voice. "I heard you skipped your studies yesterday evening. Whatever possessed you to do this, I daresay, is indeed inappropriate."

"I-!" He tipped his head again, remembering his tone. "If I may speak, father."

"Proceed." Sephiroth bowed his head to his servants, letting all know that he wanted to be alone with his son.

"Father..."

"I know you are excited, Riku." Sephiroth slipped into a more comfortable dialect. "Your brother is coming back after countless months, but you cannot neglect your schoolwork."

"It's not the work, dad! I can do it! I just don't like my tutor!" Riku frowned, crossing his arms.

"Xehanort is an excellent teacher, Riku. What is it you detest about him?"

"He gives me these creepy looks like he wants to kill me or something worse. And sometimes he gets smart with me! You know I can't stand it when that happens!"

The silver haired man groaned, holding a hand over his face. "Riku...I'll have a talk with him." Riku smiled. "And it seems that I may need to talk with you too." Then his mouth gaped open.

"What? Why?! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Lately you've become very...should I say...arrogant, conceited...that's no behavior for a prince."

"I'm still young, I just need to shape up a little, that's all."

"You are 16, Riku. The time for games and childishness is over. Axel is 18. He 'shaped up' when he turned 13. Now I want to see you become more responsible, that's all I want from you."

The silver haired boy let out a discouraged sigh. "I'm sorry I can't be like Axel, dad. I really am." His expression saddened and he turned away from his father.

"Come here, Riku." Sephiroth ordered. Riku did so, standing in front of his throne. "Look at me." He tipped his face up a bit more. His father chuckled. "In my _eyes_, son." Riku did so and it hurt Sephiroth to see unshead tears forming in his youngest son's aquamarine eyes. "Riku...I am not mad with you. I am very _very_ proud of you. Of _course_ there is no way you could ever be like Axel." Riku gasped and his expression pained. His father continued when seeing his son's expression take a drastic change. "Because you are you. You are your own person. You are kind, loving, you see the beauty and danger in others. You have the spunk." He chuckled at his own choice of words. "And Axel could never be you." He reached out, cupping Riku's cheek with his hand. "And I'm sorry that I made you feel...that my love was something you felt like you had to earn." Riku's threw his arms around his father, buring his face in his chest.

"D-Dad..." He nuzzled the silver haired man lightly.

"Now, if you dislike this man, Xehanort, I will replace him. If that's what you want. Are you sure you just don't like the work he gives you?"

Riku smiled, then frowned. "I look up from my work to see him glare at me. It really scares me. I can't explain it dad...it feels like...there's something..._dark_ in his heart. I know I sound totally stupid! But I-" Sephiroth placed a finger over his lips to shush him.

"I understand. If that is what you want, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks dad." The silver haired boy smiled warmly, buring his face in the man's chest again. About that time a fanfare was heard in the court. Riku jerked up. "It's Axel!"

"Then go greet him." Sephiroth chuckled. Riku nodded quickly. He jumped up and ran out of the main hall. The king sighed sadly. "Oh Aerith...our sons are growing too fast. Their powers are developing too quickly." An image of Xehanort popped into his mind, and he glared. "Darkness of the heart...Riku's gift..."

- - - - -

"Here presenting his royal highness, Prince Axel!" Axel stepped out of his coach, looking handsome as ever. He hasn't changed a bit, Riku thought. The red head smiled warmly, waving appreciatively.

"Axel! Hey Axel!" Riku shouted. 'Oops.' "Um, Brother! Over here!" 'Almost forgot the protocol!' He waved his hand, high above the crowd. Axel looked over and and his face lit up. He waved back enthusiastically. He then remembered the thousands of people watching him. He cleared his throat. He waved back calmly, lightly blushing. Riku watched as Axel made his way on foot to the palace. He too ran as fast as he could through the servants to meet his older brother at the end of the walkway.

-Axel's Bedroom-

"Axel! I missed you!" Riku ran and caught his brother in a flying tackle.

"Unghh! R-Riku!" He chuckled. "I missed you too." He smiled and nuzzled his brother's silver hair, lightly smelling him. "Mmm, same bath oils. Except...Riku..."

Riku smiled broadly. "Yeah?"

"You smell like...sea salt...yet its foreign, almost sweet..."

"I found a new ice cream in town yesterday!" He exclaimed happily. "Sora showed-!" He cut himself off when he mentioned his new friend's name.

"_Sora_?" Axel chuckled. "Is this a-"

"No!" Riku pouted. "He's just a friend..." Axel cocked an eyebrow. "A..._cute_ friend..." Axel's smirk widened. "Oh alright! ...He's _really_ cute...I like him."

"Riku's got a crush." He sing-songed. Riku shoved his older brother playfully.

"And what about you? And that princess what's-her-name?"

"Eh? You mean Kairi?"

"Yeah, you gonna marry her?" 'Please say no, please say no.' He begged to himself. The red head chuckled.

"No. She's too young for me. _You_ however..." Riku let out a sigh and turned away from Axel's face.

"We talked about this before you left, Axel." The silver-haired boy whispered, blushing.

"Yeah, I know. You're into guys. Nothing wrong with that." He raised an eyebrow. Riku was acting very strange. Maybe it was that kid, Sora. Now he _had_ to meet this boy who captured his brother's heart! Bet he was a real cutie. Riku had a thing for the innocent type, but then again so did he. Axel layed back on his bed. He crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "Is he that cute?"

"Oh you have no idea." Riku groaned out. He flopped on his belly, lying beside his brother.

"What's he look like?" The green eyed man grinned.

"His hair is chocolate brown. And his eyes are as beautiful as the ocean...and when he pouts, he puckers out his bottom lip. I swear those lips are begging to be kissed-" Axel snorted, slapping a hand over his own mouth. "Hey..." Riku glared.

Axel sniggered. He tried to hold in another blast of humor. "I never knew you were such a poet, Shakespeare." Finally Axel let out his laughter. His brother grabbed a pillow and hit Axel in the face. "Ow! You're gonna get it! Got that memorized, punk?!" He grinned like a chesire cat and slung his own pillow at the younger boy. As a distraction of course.

"Aw! H-Hey, no fair!" Riku laughed as his brother held him down and began tickling him. "Hey, hey, hey! I gotta ask you something!" Riku shrieked with laughter.

"What is it?" The red head stopped tickling him, but kept him pinned down unless it was a trap.

"Have you heard about that Organization?" Axel pulled away and blanched.

"I...it rings a bell I suppose...why?"

"Do you think they could come in the castle?" He played with a stand of silver hair.

"I don't know. Listen Riku...let's...not talk about this."

"Sure thing, Axel." He smiled in adoration at his brother. Axel felt so guilty. "Well, I'm going now."

"Going? So soon? You still haven't told me what you did over the summer!"

"I'm..." He blushed. "Going to meet Sora."

"Ohhh, then I'll go with you. I want to see how cute he is."

"Axel...you like guys too?"

"Yeah. It runs in the family. Or didn't you know that?"

"Wha?" The green eyed man only laughed and jumped off of the bed.

"Let's go see Sora. I want to meet him."

"Wait! We can't go dressed like this!"

"Why not?" Axel crossed his arms frowning.

"He doesn't know I'm a prince!"

"What?!" He groaned. "You're kidding..."

"I prefer to keep it that way. There's only so many 'your highness'-es I can take in one day."

Soon the both of them donned normal clothing and snuck out of the castle. They didn't get far.

"Wait Riku!"

"What?"

"I want to see the garden." Riku groaned. "Well its been so long! And the Radiant Garden didn't have sunflowers...and it really wasn't all that radiant."

"Fine, fine, but let's hurry." He followed Axel out back.

"Wow! The moonglows multiplied! Have you been stunting the growth of my sunflowers?"

"I didn't! I don't even know how! I wish I could just to spite you."

"Oh, your highnesses." Came a feminine voice from the castle's back gates.

"I'm beginning to hate that word now." Riku groaned. His brother laughed.

"Marluxia. Why are you killing off my sunflowers?"

"I have no idea what you mean, my prince. I've taken care of both specimens equally since you left."

"I know why!" Riku gasped.

"What?" The red head turned to his brother, a little disappointed that his flowers were wilting.

"Xehanort and I studied out here a few times. Maybe he poisoned them!" Marluxia and Axel's eyes widened.

"Oh ho ho, what nonsense!" The feminine man laughed.

"No really! Da-Father and I talked. Xehanort has darkness in his heart! Just imagine for a moment that my moonglows represent darkness and Axel's sunflowers represent light. There are more moonglows than ever, and the sunflowers are dying. This could be a sign!" Axel was beginning to feel very sick.

"Riku. I'm feeling...quite ill. I'll join you later. Go on." Riku protested at first, but went anyway.

"Axel." Marluxia groaned. "You told him."

"No! I-" He sighed. "I can't explain this..."

"As number 8 in the Organization, Axel, you have your job." Marluxia sighed out.

"I only agreed to this because you said the kingdom would remain safe! Frankly I find it an insult to be known as a member of this cult."

"You are a nobody. Just like the rest of us poor miserable people."

"If father knew-" Axel snarled.

The feminine man laughed. "Please! Let's keep this on an adult level."

"Marluxia...this garden...is it a premonition?"

"Of darkness?" He smirked. "Yes."

-Twilight Town's Station-

Sora walked back and forth in front of the station. "Man, Cloud said he'd be here! He was supposed to take me to Sunset Hill! That new store is over there!"

"Sora?" Came a voice.

"Cloud you liar!" Sora turned around. "You said you'd-Oh Riku!" His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I wanted to see you again...I had to..." Riku turned away blushing.

"Me? You really wanted to see me?" Riku nodded. "I wanted to see you too." He smiled sweetly and Riku's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Do you...like guys?"

Sora's eyes went wide and he turned away blushing brightly. "Y-Yes...there's this one guy I like...I'm attracted to him a lot..." He couldn't believe he actually said that.

"Oh..." Nevermind. It fell to the pit of his stomach.

"What about you?" He brought out in a hesitant tone.

"Me? Oh, um...same thing." Riku replied in a quiet voice, turning his head to look out over the town. 'Wow, you really _can_ see the entire town from here.' The brunet's blush deepened tenfold...if that were remotely possible. At the moment, Riku had his back turned to Sora. The younger boy found this the perfect opportunity. He pressed his chest against Riku's back and wrapped his arms around the older boy's chest.

"Sora?" Riku whispered.

"Riku...the guy I like...is _you_." Riku turned around, facing Sora with a blank expression. They stared into each other's eyes until the silver haired boy gave in and pressed his lips against the brunet's with a sweet and longing passion. "Mmh, Riku..." He moaned.

"I love you Sora, I...I saw you from my house yesterday and I followed you to the alley. I had to have you." He held Sora's shoulders, looking deep into the cerulean blues.

"I love you too, Riku." The younger boy buried his face in the Riku's chest and only one thought plagued the older boy's mind.

'I've got to start being more grown up. So Sora can depend on me.' And the strange thing was...Sora was thinking the same thing.

-Roxas's House-

"Hey Roxas!"

"Yes Stepmother?" He walked into the living room, his head down.

"I want you to scrub the main hall's floor."

"But...I've already cleaned it."

"You nitwit, you don't expect me to tell you to scrub a _clean_ floor do you? Get it dirty first." She sneered.

"Dirty?" The blonde boy raised his head up slightly.

Larxene groaned with frustration. "Find something to dirty the floor, then clean it up when you do that! Go to the Blacksmith's and pick up some soot! And get some coal while you're at it!" She turned on her heel, leaving behind a very confused boy. Roxas flinched at the slamming of his stepmother's door.

"Wow...stepmothers can really be a pain." He pouted and he too left.

- - - - -

Axel wandered around downtown. He had no idea where Riku went, so he went to go see the Blacksmith's shop. In the past, he worked there as a part time assistant. He loved being there. He loved to see the fire dance as the workman heated metal.

"Axel!" The man piped up, pausing in his work to acknowledge the red head's presence. "It's been a while!"

"Lexaeus. Still ugly?" He laughed. "Just kidding."

"Yeah, well, no one can have all the girls can they?" They both laughed, exchanging sarcastic remarks.

"Listen, I thought you might need some help. Mind if I-?"

"Oh no, not at all! Help yourself!" Axel had his peasant clothes on, so that's just what he did. He knelt down to pick up tools and failed to notice a blonde boy come in. Until the boy bumped into him and knocked him face first into a small barrel of soot.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel groped around, looking for something to wipe his face. He found Roxas's shirt to be satisfactory. Once the dirt was cleaned from around his eyes he began to shout.

"What's the big idea?! Look where you're goin' next ti-" He stopped himself. He stared at the beautiful blonde boy before him.

"Geez, I said I was sorry." Roxas gave Axel a frown.

"No no no! It's okay!" He blushed, but the soot covered that up. "Sorry I snapped at you..."

"Roxas." He smiled and finished his sentence, holding his hand out. Axel held his out too, shaking his hand. He smiled warmly after cleaning the dark material from his face.

"Roxas...I'm Axel."

"Cool name." The blonde smiled.

"Thanks. Yours is...cool too. So um...what cha need?"

"Coal and soot if you have any."

"Sure!" he dusted his clothes off. "Uhh Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He piped up, blinking his blue eyes at the older man.

"Did you say 'soot'?"

"Uhh, yeah..." Roxas he gave an uneasy laugh.

"What do you need soot for if you don't mind my asking."

"It...um, it's embarrassing to say." The blonde rubbed back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Well, my stepmom wants me to scatter it on the floor."

"Scatter it on the floor..." Axel repeated Roxas's words slowly.

"Yeah. And clean it when I'm done. It's stupid, but she wants to keep me busy." He blushed.

"Seems kind of unfair on your part." The red head frowned, reaching for a sack of soot. Roxas nodded reaching into his pocket. Axel sat the sack on the counter and bent down to get the sack of coal.

"How much will that be?" Rokas poked through his pocket change. The green eyed man saw his new friend scavenge through junk in his hands, obviously searching for munny.

"Um...free. This is on the house."

"Ah! But I couldn't! I think I've got 5 munny in here somewhere..." Axel reached out and held Roxas's hand in his own. He closed the boy's fingers around the small objects in his palm.

"I said," He whispered. "Free."

Roxas blushed and whispered back. "Thank you." Axel stared at the blonde boy before him. letting his green eyes drink in the beautiful picture. He wanted to remember this boy. He smiled when he saw Roxas blush.

'So cute when he blushes.' He thought.

"Thank you so much Axel." Roxas bowed, ready to leave.

"Ah, Roxas!" Axel leaped forward, holding his hand. Both boys' faces turned the color of a tomato. "There's um, a party in 2 weeks at the castle. Would you like to come?"

"A party? At the castle?" His eyes lit up. He never went to a party before! And he always wanted to see the castle. "But you...aren't you a blacksmith's assistant?"

"Huh?" The red head replied rather dumbly. "Oh! Um, yeah. I am." He lied.

"How did you get invited to a royal party?"

"Um, I...just was." He chuckled. 'Maybe Riku was right. Roxas is...special. He's not stuck up like the other princes and princesses I've met. I won't tell him I'm the prince.'

"Thank you for inviting me then!" Roxas laughed, holding the two sacks.

"Oh! But...how will I recognize you?"

"You know what I look like." The blonde blinked.

"It's going to be a masquerade party. We'll all be wearing masks."

"Oh..." The blue eyed boy jutted his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I know!" Axel snapped his fingers. He ran to the very back of the shop and opened the back door. He smiled when he saw wild sunflowers growing. He plucked two palm sized flowers and ran back inside. "We can wear these. Then we'll recognize each other!"

"What a great idea, Axel!" He exclaimed, taking a sunflower from Axel's slender fingers.

"They're my favorite flower." He smiled warmly, admiring the one in his other hand. Roxas smiled and looked down at the one he had.

"I wonder if I'll meet the prince." He stroked the petals sweetly. "I always wanted to meet him."

"Of course you will!" Axel grinned.

"I wonder what he'll say..." The blonde threw himself into a daydream.

"He'll say, 'hey Roxas'!" Axel smiled.

"No he wouldn't." Roxas frowned. "He'd say something royal and dignified."

"I bet when he sees you he'll say it."

Roxas blinked. "It's a good thing you're an assistant because you'd never make it as a prince." Axel laughed, smiling broadly. "I suppose I better go now. Thanks again Axel."

"No problem. See you around Roxas." He waved and watched him leave. He let out a deep sigh. "My GOD he's cute!"

"Axel!"

"Eh?"

"Did you just give coal away without payment?!" Behind the red head stood Lexaeus, mad as a wet chicken.

"Um, yeah?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a good thing you're a prince, because you'd never make it as an assistant." Axel groaned, slumping over.

- - - - -

The king regally made his way to the gardens in the back of the castle. He stared at the moonglows and sunflowers and smiled. He knew his sons deeply loved these flowers, but he knew that they didn't know _why_ they loved them. He reached out to stroke the silvery white petal of a moonglow. Aerith loved these two flowers. Sephiroth guessed that her love of flowers was passed onto their children. Then he realized something. The moonglows were overpopulating the sunflowers. He narrowed his eyes in suspension. That couldn't be and certainly not in daylight. The silver haired man knew for a fact that moonglows only blossomed at night and kept their form until the sun's rays poured directly over them, then they shrivel and die. Nature intended for the flower's stems sprout new blossoms to take their place. Then after they bloom they all share the same fate in a never ending cycle until winter claimed them. He looked down at the ground to find absolutely no wilted moonglows. They weren't dying...

"Something is not right..." He murmured in a deep voice.

"Your majesty." Came a feminine voice. Sephiroth spun around to meet Marluxia just a few yards away from him on the other side of a row of moonglows. "Can I help you?"

"Yes..." He replied, then turned to look out over the garden. "Plant more sunflowers." The regal man gave the moonglow one last stroke then gracefully turned on his heel and left the gardens. The fair haired man only smirked and watched as the king left. He turned his head out over the garden knowingly. About that time a sunflower had mysteriously collapsed. He gave a chuckle and he too left.

Evening

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm back!" Roxas called out, only silence answered him. "Guess everyone's gone." He closed the front door and sat the sack of coal behind the door. Holding the bag of soot, he began sprinkling it all over the clean waxed floor. He stopped when he thought he heard talking. "Hello? Hayner? Tidus?" He turned around, eyes searching for any signs of movement. Then about that time the bag of soot he was holding suddenly exploded in his arms! He let out a cry of surprise and fell on his rear. "Wh-What in the world?!" Not a sound was heard. The blonde just sighed at the silence and groaned at the mess that coated his pale skin. "I better take a bath." He walked off in search of a towel and new clothes. From the darkened stairway, two boys were lying low and biting their lips.

"Nice shot, Tidus." Hayner sniggered, trying to hold back his laughter.

Tidus giggled, holding a slingshot. "I know..."

- - - - -

Sora and Riku walked around town just talking and talking until the silver haired boy looked up at the sky. "It's time for me to go home now."

"Okay." Sora smiled.

"Don't I..." Riku started his sentence slyly, turning his lips up into a smirk.

"Huh?" Sora blinked his innocent blue eyes.

Riku leaned in close to his lover and softly stroked his cheek, feeling the soft flesh. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah..." Sora blushed. He closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly. The aquamarine eyed boy held the brunet's shoulders firmly and he too closed his eyes. Their lips melded together and Sora was thrown into nirvana. After several seconds the older boy pulled his lips away softly, then pressed them to Sora's soft cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Sora wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his chest. "See you tomorrow?" He whispered in a breathy tone.

"Of course." He whispered back, shivering at the brunet's voice.

The silver haired boy pulled away from the other and went on his way. Before reaching the end of the street he turned around and blew a kiss to his love. Sora blushed brightly, smiled, and returned it. The blue eyed boy watched his first love vanish into the sunset. He fell on his knees, feeling rather weak at the moment. His heart was racing in his chest, he felt blood rush everywhere on his body, his breath caught in his throat. 'Is this how Cloud feels about Leon?' Unbeknowst to him, his older brother watched him from behind a wall in the alley. He watched how Sora fell into a stranger's arms, how he kissed him, how he embraced him. His little brother actually had fallen in love. Cloud wouldn't approach him tonight. He knew how secretive Sora was. He also knew that letting the brunet know that he _did_ know this would only embarrass him further. He smiled as Sora delicately fingered his own lips. He turned away and walked down the alley.

"Better beat him home..."

At last the blue eyed boy found the strength to stand and he began walking home. "I wonder how Roxas is..." He looked up at the sky. It really wasn't dark yet. He smiled broadly. "I'll surprise him." He took off running down the golden streets aiming for Roxas's house.

- - - - -

Roxas soaked himself in a tub of hot water with billions of foaming bubbles. He giggled lightly as the bubbles tickled his nose. He blew suds off of his arm, slightly shivering at the cool air. Next, he reached out for some bath lotion. He didn't want to smell like a fireplace. "Mmm, peach." The blonde turned his lips up into a sweet smile. Squirting some into his hands, he began to lather his skin in the sweet smelling liquid. Steam rose from the water Roxas lied in. He sighed, slipping in further. It really hadn't been that long, but his conscience told him to get out before he fell asleep. He let out a deep sigh in disappointment and let his conscience win this round. He washed off all of the soap and dried himself off. There were no clothes at hand, they were up in his room in his closet. So he wrapped the rather small towel around his pelvis and drained the bath water from the tub.

He left the bathroom and came into contact with cool air in the main hall. Roxas winced and grit his teeth at the chilly sensation. Deciding to get to his room quickly before he froze to death, he jogged up the stairs with the stealth of a cat. He opened his door and silently hopped in. The blonde dropped the damp towel covering his body and turned around to open his closet only...

Hayner came out from behind the blonde's bedroom door smirking arrogantly. "Hey Roxas." He shut his door, locking it.

"H-Hayner!" He blushed, covering up his nudity. The other boy came to Roxas and grabbed his arms firmly. "L-Let me go!"

"Don't cover up your beauty then." He chuckled. The brown eyed boy pressed slightly wet lips against the blue eyed boy's neck and sighed at the heat enaminating from the pale skin. "Mmm, you smell so beautiful...almost as good as you taste."

"Hayner, stop it!" He pushed his stepbrother away from him. The brown eyed boy frowned at his little stepbrother and pushed him roughly into the bed. "Please stop!"

"Get on the bed!" He shouted. Once Roxas was on the bed, Hayner pinned him down firmly. He smirked down at the helpless blonde and laughed.

"Hayner, you're scaring me! Stop it!" The younger boy shouted. He gasped as he saw his stepbrother beginning to strip his shirt. 'No...no, he wouldn't!' Terror struck him fast and hard as he began thrashing around violently.

"Be still!" Hayner glared down at the writhing blonde and squeezed tighter.

"HELP!!" He screamed out. Sora came running into the garden just as he heard the cry for help. "Hayner, STOP!!"

The brunet gasped. "Roxas!" He grabbed the rope and began desperately clamboring up.

"It won't be that bad!" The brown eyed boy laughed out.

Tears sprang into the younger one's sapphire blue eyes. "I haven't felt it before! Please don't!" The older boy silenced the blonde with a rough and sloppy kiss. As he let out pleasured moans, Roxas began scratching and tearing at Hayner's shoulders. His nails weren't that long and they didn't effect the brown eyed boy that much, but enough to cause discomfort. Hayner jerked back and slammed the palm of his hand against the poor blonde boy's face. Sora jumped up the window and saw the abuse that his best friend was taking.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched at the boy on top of Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" Hayner glared at Sora.

"Get off of him now or I'll get help!" He glared back. Hayner stood up from the abused boy and leered at the brunet in front of the window.

"Or what? You'll call your _brother_? Aren't you a little too far from home?" He stared Sora down with a hungry expression. Sora shuddered and backed away a little.

"L-Leave him alone, Hayner!" Roxas groaned out, holding his wounded cheek. Hayner only stepped closer and closer and closer to Roxas's best friend.

"You think you're so brave." Hayner stepped even closer, leering at Sora with a mad expression.

"Sora run!" The blue eyed boy warned.

"You're all alone." Hayner took another step, Sora stepped back...but there was no where else to go.

"SORA!" Roxas's eyes widened in horror. Hayner's hands thrust out...and shoved Sora out of the window. Everything was playing before him in slow motion. All was silent to Roxas. The only sound he heard was a sickening thud of a human body hitting the hard ground. The blonde forced himself off of the bed to look out the window. He saw his best friend's body lying on the ground motionless. He scraped his hands over his face and let out a sob. Tears poured through his hands and covered his face. He didn't know what to do! It was clear to him that Hayner was gone for the younger boy didn't feel his stepbrother touching him. He ran to his closet and forced on a pair of pants and ran out of his room not minding to close the door. The blue eyed boy ran out the front door to the garden where Sora lied still as death. He reached underneath the boy and felt very ill when the brunet's back bent backwards at an abnormal angle. "I-I've got to get help..." He whimpered. And he took off down the Twilight streets.

- - - - -

Axel cleared the metal from the forgeries. He wiped the sweat from his brow and gave his work a self satisfied smile. "Hey Lex! I'm all done here!"

"Excellent!" The burly man came in. "You'd make a fine blacksmith."

"Nah, I'll stick to using them." He laughed. "I'm going home now."

"Alright. Nice seeing you again, Axel." Lexaeus waved.

"You too." He smiled, walking out of the shop. Just as he walked out, a smaller person rammed into him. "Hey hey! Slow down! You're gonna-Roxas?"

"Axel!!" He screamed out, tears coating his face. The red head gasped in alarm and looked down at what the blonde had in his arms. "Help me!! Please help me!!" He choked on his sobs.

"Okay! Okay! Shhh, calm down. What happened?"

"S-S-S-S-So...So-...h-h-he...was...and he...out the window!!" He fell to his knees holding the brunet carefully. His shoulders trembled violently.

"Out the window?!"

"He fell...ou-ou-out the w-window..." He whimpered. Axel drew the emotionally scarred boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine." He rubbed Roxas's back in soothing circles. "Let's get him to a doctor." Axel took Sora from the blue eyed boy's arms, but he still kept a grip on his friend. "You can let him go, I've got him."

"It's my fault...it's all my fault."

"Now you know better than that." Axel frowned, standing up carefully as to not do anymore harm to the unconscious boy in his arms. "When everything has calmed down you tell me the whole story." They walked side by side to the doctor's office.

- - - - -

Roxas sat in a chair in a waiting room. He turned his head to watch the sunset from the window slowly sink behind the Twilight castle in the distance. A lone tear slid down his soft cheek. The red head sitting beside him reached out and gathered the tear with a fingertip.

"You can tell me." He whispered. "First start off from where you got that bruise." He turned Roxas's face to look into his. It broke his heart to see such an angel shed unnecessary tears. The green eyed man gently carressed the injury.

"S-Sora...came into my room on the third floor...h-he fell out..."

"He fell out?" Roxas unleashed a low moan in his throat which came out as a squeak. Axel looked on at the blue eyed boy with sad eyes. "That still doesn't explain that bruise."

The blue eyed beauty whimpered out, curling up. "I...I fell down the stairs rushing to help him." He lied.

"Roxas." Axel leaned on Roxas gently, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "Wait...did you say 'Sora'?" He looked at Roxas with wide worried eyes.

"Mm-hmm." He sniffled, wiping his uninjured cheek with his palm.

"Blue eyes?"

"Like mine." Roxas turned and smiled at Axel.

"What...will I tell Riku?..." He pulled away from the younger boy slowly.

"You know Riku?" Roxas blinked some unshed tears from his puffy red eyes.

"He's my brother." He cast his green eyes down at the floor.

"Then you're the one he told us about...I didn't know that..." He shivered.

"You should've put on a shirt, Roxas." Axel puckered out his bottom lip and cocked an eyebrow at the blonde's trembling state.

"I...didn't have time." He mumbled.

The older man removed his outer garment and placed it around his shoulders. "There, that should keep you warm."

"It...it feels so hot..." He whispered, closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensation.

"I just came from the forge. So it's nice and hot." He gave Roxas and wink and a smile.

"Excuse me?" A woman sitting at a desk not too far from their seats called. "The doctor will see you now."

"You go on." Axel remained still.

"No." Roxas's expression saddened. "Please come with me." His blue eyes pleaded.

The green eyed man sighed and gave in. "Alright. I'll go with you." He smiled, rose from his seat and walked the blonde to the back room. He helped Roxas to a seat while he remained standing. "How bad is it?" Axel murmured, casting a look at the doctor sitting in a chair in front of the younger boy.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a few days in recovery. He almost broke his spinal cord." Roxas gasped at this. "But right now he's in good hands. He'll be out in less than 2 weeks. A minor fracture. Now, would you care to explain the details?" He scribbled something out on a notepad.

"H-He fe-..." He turned to look at Axel. He couldn't lie for the people that made his life miserable everyday...but he didn't have a choice. "He fell out a window...three stories high."

"He fell?" He looked up in slight suspension at the blue eyed boy. "Are you certain?"

Roxas nodded. "I was there when it happened."

The red head gave the doctor an exasperated look. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Yes, well..." He straightened his shirt collar, his feathers a bit ruffled. "Is that all?" Roxas nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt to...let you see him." Roxas's eyes lit up brighter than a christmas tree.

"Please. I want to." He begged.

"Very well." The doctor stood and led the two boys down a hall to a room. "He's in here. You'll have to be quiet." He pressed a finger to his own lips. He turned and left. Roxas nervously opened the door and came in quietly, Axel close behind. The blonde strolled over to his friend's bedside. He looked down over the angelic sleeping face so identical to his own.

"So...this is Sora...I wish I could've met him under better circumstances." The older man placed a gentle hand on the blue eyed boy's shoulder. "...you look so much alike." He smiled. Roxas smiled too, reaching out to cup Sora's cheek.

"Sora, you scared me to death."

Sora's eyes snapped open and he jumped in alarm. "You scared _me_ to death!"

"Sora!" His friend exclaimed. He leaped forward and buried his face in the brunet's hair, nuzzling him lovingly. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

"Please. I've survived famine, disease...life without cable T.V." Axel chuckled at Sora's words. Such a witty boy.

"You scared me so much...when I heard your body hit the ground..."

Hey hey, it's okay now. I'm fine." Sora grinned his infamous smile. "Who's this?" He turned to Axel.

"A pleasure to finally meet you." The red head smiled.

"This is Axel." The blonde smiled and blushed. "I ran into him when I was on my way to your house."

"You look familiar." Sora blinked his ocean blue eyes. "Have we met?"

"He's Riku's brother." Roxas smiled.

"Oh! I see the resemblance." He giggled, trapping his tongue between his lips. "Riku...told you about me?" He asked in a quiet voice, smiling bashfully.

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, you're all he talks about." The red head chuckled at the brunet's blush.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." The blonde boy once again nuzzled him.

"No problem. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"I'm fine." He beamed from ear to ear. "Remember what you told me? We'll go together."

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "I remember."

- - - - -

Riku sat in the study hall glaring at the man across from him.

"Now your majesty," Xehanort began. "We will-" The aquamarine eyed boy turned his attention out the window, staring into the dusk sky.

"Your majesty? Your majesty." The silver haired boy's eyes slowly glided to the detested man. "Please pay attention."

"I'm tired." He yawned.

The silver haired man closed the book he was reading from and removed his glasses. "Very well. Classes resume Monday."

"You mean I have _classes_ Monday?" He looked on at the dark complected man, flabbergasted.

"Unless you decide to skip out like you did last week." Xehanort glared. Riku glared back.

"Don't take that tone with me." Riku threatened. The other man harshened his glare. "And I don't like that look either."

"It is clear you need to be disciplined, Prince Riku." The aquamarine eyed boy clenched his fists. "Your father will hear of this." He stood and left the youngest prince in the room all by his lonesome.

"... ...Father lied to me..." He spat out. He stood up at once and shoved his chair against the table, making a loud screech. He stormed out of the study room and made his way to the throne room.

- - - - -

"Father!" Riku called from the corridor. He walked on, about to come to the throne room when he heard talking going on in another hallway. The silver haired boy pressed his slim and lean body against the wall and stealthily slid against it to eavesdrop on the conversation. He knew it was Luxord, the king's jester and Marluxia talking. He wished he knew what they were talking about! All the aquamarine eyed boy caught was, 'number 8', 'garden', 'that boy', 'the superior' and 'him'. He heard 'him' alot actually. It didn't make a lick of sense though. He came around the corner looking quite cool and collected. "Oh, hello." He smiled.

"Oh, prince Riku!" Luxord bowed, Marluxia followed. "A pleasure to see you. How are you feeling?" Riku slightly glared at them, but it softened. He really did like Luxord. The blonde haired man had been around for practically since the young prince was born. Whatever Luxord was whispering about, the silver haired prince couldn't stay angry with him.

He regally bowed his head. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just searching for father."

"You'll find him sitting in the throne room, your highness." Marluxia smiled. Riku glared at him and swiftly turned around.

"He doesn't like you." Luxord chuckled to the fair haired man.

"If looks could kill..." Marluxia scowled in the silver haired boy's direction.

- - - - -

"Father." Riku came up the steps to stand in front of the throne.

"Yes Riku?"

The young prince looked around at the many servants watching them. "Ask them to leave please. I must speak with you on a private matter." The king looked rather upset at his son's behavior. Something must be wrong. Sephiroth nodded at his servants and they left the room. "You promised."

"What?" The silver haired man looked taken aback.

"You promised. And you lied to me."

"Do not make bold accusations like that, Riku." His father slightly frowned. "What makes you say such things?"

"Xehanort told me I have classes Monday!"

"And you do. What is the problem?"

"You promised me that I could have another teacher! I don't like him!"

"Riku...there's nothing wrong with him. I checked him out myself. And I saw your grades. I think the work is too hard for you, so you used him as an excuse."

"D-Dad you..." Tears formed in Riku's eyes. The regal man knew he said something wrong. "You think _I_ lied to you?! I would never! _Never_!"

"Riku, mind your tone!" Sephiroth's eyes saddened.

"I should've known you would never trust me! You're on _his _side!" The aquamarine eyed boy grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Riku, please calm down!" But he didn't, he only glared angrily at his father and took off down the steps to the castle doors. "Riku!!" He left the castle. The regal man covered his face sorrowfully and propped his elbow on the arm of his throne.

- - - - -

Roxas walked down the street with Axel by his side. The stars were out and Roxas looked up at them deeply. "They're beautiful..." The red head turned his head to the source of the silence breaker.

"Yeah...they are." He answered.

"I wonder how many are up there." He smiled, sapphire blue eyes darting back and forth from star, to star, from the moon, back to the stars. Axel watched in awe as the light from the moon perfectly accented the boy's eyes and pale skin. Shades and hues of blue were cast over the town and everything that resided in it. He turned his head to see glows of orange and yellow from people's windows. No matter what he tried to fixate himself on, his emerald green eyes ran right back to Roxas.

"Too many to count..." He finally whispered out. The blonde turned his head to meet the other's green eyes. Both felt a bit awkward staring into each other's eyes like that, until finally Roxas broke his trance and stared at the ground. "Roxas..."

"Y-Yes?" He turned his head up to look at the handsome red head.

"Smile up at the stars again." It was more along the lines of begging than commanding. He wrapped thin arms around the smaller boy.

"A-Axel...why?" The blue eyed boy blushed tenfold.

"Because you've got a smile more beautiful than all the stars in the sky." He bent down and pressed his warm lips against the blonde's in a heartbeat. Roxas sighed and melted into the kiss and welcomed Axel with arms wide open. Axel's lips were burning hot, unlike his stepbrothers. Their lips trapped his own in a cold and dreary kiss. But Axel's... He trailed his thin bony hands around and buried them in fiery red hair, moaning softly into the mouth of the older man. The green eyed man mimicked the blue eyed boy and moaned appreciatively. Axel pulled his lips away slowly and softly, almost groaning at the loss of the addicting touch. He watched the boy's eyes dance with an ocean of emotions until he buried his face into the taller one's chest. "Roxas..."

"Axel...when...can I see you again?"

"Soon." He whispered. He pressed silky soft lips to the blonde's cheek which in turn made the younger one shudder. "Roxas I..."

"I love you." They both murmured out at the same time. They both blushed only Roxas fixed his gaze on the ground and Axel on the sky. Even though thoroughly embarrassed, the blue eyed blonde pressed his cheek against the man's chest and nuzzled him in affection.

"I have to go now..." Roxas whispered out. The red head made a noise of disapprovement and locked his arms tighter around Roxas. "I have to..." He closed his eyes, regretting he said anything at all.

"...Very well." He let go of the boy he loved. "Goodbye?"

"Goodbye." He smiled and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"Roxas!" The blonde turned around swiftly only for his lips to meet those of the other man once again. He groaned in weakness and moaned at the unnaturally heated lips. "Just wanted my goodnight kiss." He smiled. "Goodnight Roxas."

"G-Goodnight Axel." He returned the smile sincerely and walked away slowly. He whimpered at the cool air nipping at his lips. He wanted to feel Axel's heat again. But that wouldn't do...then he would want more and more until he became addicted.

Axel watched the boy walk off down the street and melt into darkness. He sighed and looked down the street. Now which house was it? It was such a pain looking for a house that looked exactly like all the others. But he did admit it, they all looked pretty run down. He gave the collapsed houses a frown. He knew it wasn't his father's fault. People became bankrupt with no place to live but a dump. The moment he becomes king, he'll make it his personal goal to make sure every last resident of Twilight Town has a suitable home. But right now his goal was to find Sora's house and tell his brother the news. The red head knew that the blonde's nerves were wrecked so he volunteered to tell the brunet's brother. At last he came across a house.

"Maybe this is it..." He knocked. Shuffling was heard around, then a crash. Axel jumped and stared increduously at the door. He thought he heard talking so he strained his ears to listen. Finally a blonde came to the door.

"Yes?" He looked out of breath and quite flushed.

"Are...you Cloud?" The green eyed man cocked a fine eyebrow.

"Yes? Oh my God, is this about Sora?" His eyes widened with worry.

"He's been hospitalized, but he's fine."

"H-Hospitalized?! What happened?!" At his shouting, another man half naked came behind him. He too looked flushed.

"He broke his back falling from a window." His eyes saddened as Cloud began to shake. The man behind the blonde wrapped an arm around him and pulled him along gently back inside.

"Come sit down, Cloud. And you come on in..." He gave the red head a glance. Axel stepped inside. You never would've guessed it looked fine from the outside, but still pretty torn down. "Now...what is all this about Sora in the hospital?" The brown haired man sat down beside the seated blonde.

"Well, Roxas came to me-"

"Roxas? How do you know Roxas?" Cloud stared on at Axel in suspension.

" Well, I'm an assistant at the Blacksmith's shop where I met him. He said his stepmother wanted coal."

Cloud sighed out, covering his face. "Yes...she has him do that a lot..."

"And well, he ran into me in the street in tears saying that Sora fell from his window."

"From _his _window? ...My God Leon...you don't think..." He whispered low enough to where Axel couldn't hear.

"I'll talk to Seifer in the morning." The man called Leon released a low growl that vibrated in his throat.

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I'm really sorry." The green eyed man gazed at Cloud and Leon sorrowfully. "Roxas would've come himself, but both him and Sora have been through enough today."

"No, it means a lot to me. Thank you very much." Axel nodded and stood to leave. He reached the door when Cloud spoke again. "What's your name?"

He turned to smile at him. "Axel." He opened the door and shut it softly behind him. He walked down the streets. It must be near 10 o'clock now. That's when he turned and saw his brother walking down the alley his way. "Riku?"

"Axel!" He perked his head up and ran to his elder brother. "Where have you been all day?!"

"Looking around town. Since you couldn't stay in one place." He smirked.

"Sorry. I was talking with Sora and-Axel?" He saw the red head's eyes sadden. "What's wrong?"

"Eh...promise me you won't be upset." He murmured.

"Sure. What is it?" He blinked his aquamarine eyes.

"Sora...was hospitalized his evening."

"What?!" His eyes widened. "That's impossible! I was just with him!"

He took his brother by the shoulder and explained everything to him while walking down the street. They eventually wound up at small outdoor restaurant. They were both seated, Axel sipping a drink and Riku sipping some soup. "But..." He stared down at his food in despair. "Is he..."

"He's fine. The doctor said he'll be out in less than 2 weeks."

"But Axel, the party is in 2 weeks...I wanted to invite him..."

"You still can." He smiled.

"So I can see him too?" The aquamarine eyed boy smiled up at his brother in adoration.

"Sure."

"Excuse me, your highnesses." Came a quiet voice. The two boys turned around in perfect symmetry to see who addressed them.

"His majesty wishes you return at once." Zexion murmured quietly. The two princes sighed and payed for their orders and left with Zexion.

- - - - -

Roxas groped to find the rope tied to his window, but in this darkness it was impossible. He opened the front door quietly and shut it back without a noise. The moonlight streamed into the main hall lighting it up beautifully. No time to stop and admire the scenery. He stealthily slid up the stairs and up to the attic. Although the blonde got there with no one seeing him, but he knew he was still in trouble. Slipping into his covers snuggly, he turned and looked out his window. The view of Twilight castle took his breath away. The ocean behind it shimmered making the castle sparkle in pride. Day or night, the view from his window was spectacular. He felt sleep beckoning him to slumber. His eye lids gently drooped and he was whisked off to a beautiful place where Axel was in the middle of it all.

The next 2 weeks were kind of rocky for the blonde. Being unable to see Sora or Axel weakened his spirits. One good thing came from it, his stepbrothers haven't been touching him. He woke one morning, brushing out his hair.

"Hey Roxas!" His stepmother yelled. He jumped up and ran out his room. The blonde bounced down the stairs in the main hall where she was standing.

"Yes?"

"Go to the market and pick up some bread. We're all out." She gave him some munny and he was off.

- - - - -

He wandered around town for a few mintues after getting the bread. It's not often you get this chance. He then turned and saw some small kids picking on what looked like a white shaggy dog. "Hey!" He ran up to them. "Leave that dog alone!" The kids jumped up and scrambled away in fear. "Rotten brats." He frowned. "You're okay." He smiled at the filthy white dog. The dog stood and rubbed against the blonde in appreciation. "Hmm, no collar. You must be a stray. I always wanted a dog...but I don't think my family would let me have you..." As if understanding Roxas, the dog whimpered. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to try." He laughed, feeling the dog press it's wet nose against his pale skin. "Let's see...what should I call you...how about...Rufus!" It barked. "Rufus it is!" The blonde laughed. "Come on, Rufus!" He jumped up and ran all the way home, the white shaggy dog at his heels.

"Whew..." He leaned against a street lamp next to his mailbox. "It's a tie." He smiled. The white haired dog barked. He stepped on the mat when someone opened the door. It was Tidus.

"Mom!" He shouted. "Roxas brought home a dog!"

"What?!"

'Oh no', Roxas groaned to himself. She came out and saw the hairy beast sitting next to Roxas.

"I know you aren't thinking about saying what I think you are." She glared.

"Please? I haven't had a dog before." His eyes pleaded. She groaned in irritation.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said, no!"

"Please, _please_, I'll never ask for anything again!"

"...fine. But it stays outside. And...ughh...give it a bath." She turned her nose up and left. Tidus gaped at Roxas, who only laughed with joy and hugged his new dog, Rufus. Moments later, he was in his shorts playing in the water with Rufus. He took the water hose and sprayed the dog down.

"Stay still Rufus!" He giggled as the dog shook its fur out. "Aw!" He shielded his face and laughed. "Take this!" He hosed it down again and chased his pet all over the back yard. Unknown to him, Seifer and Hayner watched him play with the dog.

"Like a kid at christmas." Hayner smirked.

"No way, Hayner. You remember what Leon said. After he found out about Sora's accident, he told you _and_ Tidus to stay away from them both." Seifer warned.

"I'm not gonna touch him...afterall, I can just _look_, right?" He gave the other boy a smirk.

"I wouldn't even look..."

"Aww, come on." The brown eyed boy teased. "I know you like him too. You told me." The other blonde turned away from his friend and blushed. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone wants him."

"Stay away from him, Hayner." He warned. "Come on, let's go." He urged his brown eyed friend to follow. Hayner obliged, but turned his head to give one more lustful look at the oblivious blonde boy.

- - - - -

Axel layed on his bed in a daydream. A daydream of the beautiful boy he kissed many nights ago. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and pouty lips. Oh he wanted to see him again. He chuckled/giggled to himself in a way and fiddled with a few strands of his hair. About that time, his little brother came in his door and shut it behind him. Axel didn't mind Riku coming in unannounced, the same went for Riku, but they always had the servants or even their father to knock before any of them entered. The aquamarine boy flopped on the red head's bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

He rolled over on his belly and propped his head up with his palms. "There's something going on in the castle...there's something fishy...I just don't know what it is."

"Now that you mention it, it _does_ seem rather odd, doesn't it?"

"I heard Luxord and Marluxia talking yesterday in the corridor." Axel's eyes widened, but he looked away.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they kept saying...'him' and...'the superior'...and 'number 8'." Axel felt incredibly guilty. "What do you think it means?"

"Maybe...they're planning something for the party." The red head lied.

"I don't think so...there's something...I just know it! Something's not right. There's a conspiracy going on under our noses, Axel." His aquamarine eyes trailed to one side in thought.

"You think too much." Axel placed his arms behind his head, still looking away.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" He turned to face him.

"You'd...tell me anything...right?"

"Of course." The green eyed man answered in an instant. 'Just not about...'

"Hm, oh yeah." Riku slightly kicked his legs. "I forgot something."

"What's that?"

"Father wanted you." He turned over on his back, and his brother jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Axel grabbed a pillow and smacked Riku in the face.

"Ow! Like you deserved to know!" The silver haired boy grinned. He jumped up and grabbed a pillow and began defending himself. They smacked and hit each other with their pillows, soon feathers were flying everywhere.

"Ahem."

"Oh, Xehanort..." Axel stopped hitting his little brother. The aquamarine eyed boy turned swiftly around to see the man in the doorway.

"Oh..._him_..." He spat out in great distaste.

"Riku. Haven't you got any manners?" He chuckled and ruffled the silver hair. "I suppose father wants me?"

"The both of you, my prince." He bowed. The two princes exited the room and walked down the many winding passages of the castle. They came upon the throne room where their father was sitting atop his rightful place.

"Father." They both murmured at the same time. In symmetry, they plotted down on one knee and bowed.

"Everyone leave." He groaned at the servants. The workers turned to each other and cocked eyebrows in surprise. The king spoke without regal dialect, something must be wrong. All of them scurried out of the room to busy themselves with something else. "What in the name of all that is holy is going on? I don't understand you two anymore."

"Father, please let me explain-" Axel started.

"Hold your tongue, Axel." The king interrupted with a stern tone.

'He just got mad at Axel...' Riku's mind registered. 'Something's not right...'

"Riku neglects his studies, _you_ run off out of the castle without a chaperone and Riku follows you naturally..." He sighed and rubbed his temple, a vein slightly twitching in great annoyance. "You don these...these slave clothes, off parading the town incognito, and you Riku." Sephiroth glared. "Xehanort just informed me of your behavior last Friday. And I'm especially disappointed in you Axel. You are old enough to know better. Protocol has not changed since you left. I-I feel like I don't know you anymore. What on God's green earth would make you boys do these things?"

Axel and Riku blushed in embarrassment. Had their behavior been off that much?

"Speak."

The two princes stuttered over their words. Neither one of them knew what to say.

The silver haired man sighed again. "Then there's nothing I can do. The two of you are on probation."

"You mean grounded?!" The aquamarine eyed boy popped his head up in utter shock.

"You will not be permitted to leave the castle grounds. Until after the party."

"You can't do this!" Riku shouted at his father.

"Can't I?" The king sat up in his chair, giving his younger son a stern and disapproving glare. "What do you have to say about this Axel?"

"I..." ...He sighed and felt his heart break in his chest. How could he go on without seeing Roxas? "I accept my punishment father..."

"Axel! You can't! What about-! God, why are you doing this dad?!"

"I say you will stay on castle grounds!"

"You can't keep me away from him!" Both his father and Axel turned their heads swiftly to the youngest prince in shock. "There's no way in Heaven or Hell you can!" His father's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. What is he talking about?

"Riku mind your tone or your punishment will be doubled!"

"I don't care what you do to me!!" He screamed and ran off out of the throne room. He sprinted down the corridors to his room.

"...Axel..."

"Father I know, I..."

"Who is he?"

"... ...Just a new friend."

"There's more that you aren't telling me, Axel...isn't there?" The red head took in a gulp of air greedily. "Axel. I know you feel loyalty towards your brother. As does he, but you have to tell me."

"...You know the reason why the both of us never like the escorts introduced to us?" The silver haired man perked up in interest. "There's a reason."

"What is that, son?"

"We aren't interested in the...opposite gender, father..." The green eyed man's cheeks reddened in embarrasment. Something told him that he would never live this down as long as he lived. "I had no interest in Princess Kairi."

"Then why Axel? Why did you go?"

"The only reason I went to Radiant Gardens is because you wanted me to." Axel turned on his heel and left the room gracefully. Sephiroth stared out the way his eldest son had left. Unbelievable. His sons were more like him than he knew. The red head made his way through the hallways until he reached Riku's room. He knew the both of them were so close that he didn't need to knock, but he did so anyway. "Riku? It's me, Axel. Can I come in?" When he heard a muffled 'yes', he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Riku it...don't worry. It's not like you'll never see Sora again."

The silver haired boy looked up from his damp pillow. "You don't understand, Axel. I...I-I _need_ him..." He blushed slightly, raising a hand to push away an annoying, tickling tear from his cheek. "Next to you, he's all I look forward to..."

"I...kissed Roxas last week."

"Wh-What?" Riku blinked.

"I understand what you're going through." He smiled warmly and stroked the younger one's hair.

"Why did you accept our punishment? If you really like Roxas, why agree to keep yourself away from him?"

"It's my duty, Riku...sometimes my feelings don't really matter. Even if I _am_ human. A king has to be ready to make sacrifices, but not at the expense of others."

"But you care about Roxas right? Just like I care about Sora?"

"I want to kiss him and hold him in my arms...tell him how much he means to me, shower him with affection and proclaim my undying love. I don't _like_ Roxas, Riku...I _love_ him."

"Feels like you understand this whole concept of love better than me." The aquamarine eyed boy gave a bashful smile.

"Not at all." He laughed. "It just comes naturally I suppose." Riku's eyes danced in a daydream of finally being with Sora. The brunet was just too perfect. "Riku I...I'll talk to father about being lenient on your punishment. Once he knows about Sora, I'm sure he'll be fair."

"No, you can't! He'll disown me for sure! You too!"

Axel laughed loudly, his eyes slightly tearing. He bit his lip to keep his laughter down. "There are sooo many things about father that you do _not _know."

"Like what?"

"Well..." The older one sat beside his brother, telling him a story of a younger Sephiroth. Including a love interest named Vincent.

The Next Day

- - - - - - - - - -

The blonde boy stood in the kitchen washing the dishes, his faithful companion right there beside him. "Alright Rufus, you done wash-Rufus!" He gasped as he saw his friend lick the plates clean. Roxas soon discovered that the white shaggy dog was no ordinary dog. Quite far from that as a matter of fact. He seemed to have some human intelligence and understood the boy's words and feelings. "You can't wash them by _licking_ them!" So intelligent that he was able to _help_ Roxas with the dishes whilst the boy dried them off.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Y-Yes stepmother?" Roxas turned around hearing the terrible sound of his stepmom's voice.

"We're out of coal again. Go get some more after you do the dishes." She turned on her heel but then spun back around to scowl at him and his dog. "And take that cruddy dog with you." Rufus growled at the older woman warningly. She flinched in alarm but then went on her way.

"Rufus." Roxas warned in a motherly fashion. He patted his ears softly. "Let's finish these up." He looked down at the sink to find that all of them had been washed. Oh well. He never eats out of them anyways. He silently giggled and decided that letting Rufus wash the dishes wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay. Now listen Rufus, this is very important." The white dog let out a loud airy purr. I know, odd. A dog that purrs. "I need you to carry these to the counter by the china cabinet. Can you do it?" The dog let out another airy purr of affirmation. "Careful now!" He saw Rufus walk off with the plates on his back. "Whew, that's a relief. At first I thought he was gonna-" Glass shattered in the next room. Roxas groaned and propped his head up on his elbow that he rested on the counter. "Drop them..."

"ROXAS!" He heard his stepmother scream. He knew what was coming... It's gonna be a long morning.

Finally he and Rufus got away and walked down the street. He came to the Blacksmith's shop and smiled. He hoped Axel was in. Upon opening the door, he couldn't suppress the blush forming on his face. But that was soon wiped from his face for the handsome red head was nowhere in sight. "He's not here..."

"Hello! Can I help you?" A man came from the back, using a cloth to wipe his hands.

"Y-Yes, I need some coal."

"Hey, you're madam Larxene's kid! Roxas, right?" The man grinned.

"You know me?" Who was this man?? The burly elder took the cloth to wipe some soot away from his eyes. "Lexaeus!"

He laughed. "Ah ha ha, yes, so coal was it?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. Lex wasn't such a bad guy. All the other kids, including Hayner and Tidus were scared of him. Maybe it was his gruff voice and huge body frame. Lexaeus set a sack and barrel on the counter, filling up the sack with the barrel's contents. He looked down every once in a while to glance at the new companion. "And who's this?"

"This is Rufus." The blue eyed boy grinned. "I found him yesterday."

"Well hello there Rufus!" Lex laughed at the dog. Rufus barked back in reply. He finished filling up the sack and tied it. "That'll be 10 munny.

"Oh no! I didn't bring any!" The blonde exclaimed, searching his pockets. The burly man doubled up his fist and brought it down firmly over Roxas's head. "Ow!"

"What kind of kid from a rich family doesn't have munny?"

"They never give me any unless it's to buy food. I'm lucky if I get to keep 5 munny." The older man let out a sigh.

"Alright, it's free this time."

"But I couldn't! Axel already gave me free coal last time!" He blushed upon saying his crush's name out loud.

"Ah ha, so you were the one that ripped him off." Lex laughed. "He can't do anything right."

"So...uh...i-is he here today?"

"Nope, he hasn't been here all week."

"But won't he be fired?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Fired? He doesn't work here."

"He...doesn't? Then what was he doing here?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"He drops by every now and then to help out free of charge. I need his help once in while." Lex wrapped his huge arms around the barrel and sat it back on the filthy floor. "Ahh." He let out a sigh of relief after setting the heavy weight down. "So go on, get outta here. It gets busy around now. Wouldn't want ya to get trampled."

"Okay...thanks Lex." Roxas forced a smile.

"Bye Roxas, bye Rufus." He laughed after adding on the last farewell.

The blue eyed boy stood outside of the shop staring at the ground. Rufus looked up, sensing something was wrong. He frowned and whimpered when he saw his owner's face sadden. Roxas pulled out the still vibrant sunflower from his pocket and stared at it sadly. "Axel lied to me..."

- - - - -

Sora sat in his bed, flipping through a book. His blue eyes scanned the pages hungrily. Who ever knew that Cinderella was such an enthralling story? He felt like a total girl reading a romantic fairytale and giggling in embarrassment. But what he did was pretend that Riku was the prince and that he was the mistreated main character. He wished he could see Riku...he hadn't seen him once this week. Maybe he didn't know he was in the hospital. Maybe his dad wouldn't let him come. Or maybe Axel just forgot. The brunet sweatdropped at that last mental statement. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He smiled broadly when the person stepped in the door. "Cloud!" The blonde laughed and hugged him tightly. "Where've you been? You weren't here nearly all week!"

"Sorry kid." He ruffled up the blue eyed boy's brown hair. "I brought you some food. Tifa made it." He forewarned Sora, setting a small napsack on his lap.

"So she finally took over the bakery huh?"

"Yeah."

"Is it safe?" The younger one poked at the food.

"Of course! Why shouldn't it be?"

"You '_do'_ know she used to confuse the salt with the sugar, right?"

"Just eat it and be grateful." Cloud groaned and smacked his little brother aside the head. Sora let out a cry of pain and pouted, but he ate anyway. "Doctor said you'd be out by either Saturday or Sunday. You better get your strength back."

"Yeah yeah." He waved his brother off verbally, still pouting. "Where's Leon? Thought he'd be following you here."

"No." The blonde scowled at the brunet.

"Whatever." Sora shrugged and continued eating. Hm, this actually _was_ pretty good. She followed the recipe too. He made a mental note to thank and congratualate her on her first successful cooking. Tifa was the older sister of Pence. She was actually more of a guy then he was. Both Sora and Cloud found out fast that you do not make women like her angry. Tragic consequences shall follow.

"So what are you doing reading Cinderella?" The elder brother held up the book the other boy forgot about.

"Hey, give that back!" Sora blushed.

Ah, sweet revenge the blonde said to himself. "Getting in touch with your feminine side?"

"No, I was just bored..."

"I see you bookmarked the page where she kisses the pri-" He opened the book.

"Cloud!" The brunet made a snatch for the book.

"Ooooh, it must be your favorite part!" The elder blue eyed boy laughed and jerked the object of desire away from desperate fingers.

"Give me the freakin' book!"

"Not on your freakin' life!" He laughed out louder.

"Cloud!" Sora whined.

"Sora!" Cloud mimicked his little brother, but poorly since his voice was so deep.

"Fine! Keep it!" He looked away and crossed his arms. Wouldn't you know he was pouting.

"Nah, I don't get a kick out of these things." He closed it safely, bopped his little brother on the head with it and sat it on the bed beside him. "I'm going now. Leon will come by later to bring you a change of clothes. Maybe the others will come too."

"'Kay." The blue eyed boy smiled. He waved at his brother as he left. "Bye Cloud."

"Bye squirt." The blonde smiled sweetly. "Hmm...what's this?" He saw a small sheet of paper sticking out of the book's pages. "If he bent a page..." Curiousity got the better of him and he opened the book. There in neat handwriting was a note. It was Cloud's penmanship, he recognized immediately. The brunet slipped the note out and sat the book down in his lap. "_'When are you going to talk to me about Riku?'_...! Omigod he knows..."

- - - - -

"Riku...I want to talk to you." Sephiroth walked through the gardens out back with his youngest son by his side. Riku was still upset about his punishment, but did not show his disappointment.

"Yes, father." The aquamarine eyed boy fingered a moonglow. The king watched his son with kind eyes.

"Don't be so formal. It's only me."

"...'kay dad." He sighed out, his fingers delicately leaving the soft petals. Almost in a forlorn way, the silver haired man noted.

"I know that you haven't been doing your schoolwork, running out of the castle in unreasonable hours, and conspiring with your brother." He chuckled. "Do you mind telling me why?"

"I'm just excited that Axel's back, you know...just...he's been gone and..." He couldn't look his father in the face. The king had a way of telling between lies and truths. And something told the young prince that his eyes would give him away.

"You sigh so sadly at dinner every night, you stay up late and stare out your window, and you eat this...this foreign ice cream."

Great, no way out of this one now.

"Riku...Are you in love?"

No way. Riku clenched his fists nervously, his face pricked with embarrassment, and his eyes watered.

"Riku. You can tell me." Sephiroth patted the silver haired boy softly.

"N-No...I can't..." His voice trembled.

"Why not?"

"B-Because...I...it's not I can be with them anyway!" The young prince jerked away from his father. "You won't let me! It hurts when I can't see h-..." He groaned. "...I want to see Sora..." He turned his head down and whispered. Sephiroth's eyes saddened.

"Tell me about Sora."

"I can't, dad..."

"Why not?" He hesitated. "...Is it because Sora is a boy?" Riku's eyes widened, and the tears became heavier. "Riku-"

"Yes! Yes Sora is a boy! He's a boy! I've fallen in love with a boy! Are you happy now?!" He turned and glared at his father. "I like boys! I'm not normal! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Tears rolled down the aquamarine eyed boy's face. His father bent down and wiped the tears.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Now hush." He wiped more tears. "It's not like I'll disown you for being true to your heart. Afterall, you're only human, right?"

"Mnm...mm-hmm..."

"Very well Riku, your punishment is lifted. I will not be so lenient next time." He smiled.

"H-Huh?" Riku sniffed lightly, rubbing his palm against a damp cheek.

"But the next time you and Sora are together, I want to meet him."

"O-Okay..."

"Now go wash up. I'll see you later." Riku smiled and dashed out of the garden. "You've come to understand him more than me along the way, Axel." Sephiroth smiled. The mentioned person stepped out from behind a bundle of brilliantly bloomed sunflowers.

"I don't think so...afterall, you _are _our father." He smiled back.

"Yes...well, I best prepare."

"Prepare?" The green eyed man cocked an eyebrow.

"The ball. It is tomorrow, is it not?"

"The party, I almost forgot..." He turned his head down, thinking of a certain blonde.

"Is there...someone you would like to invite as well, Axel?" The silver haired man smiled knowingly.

"Yes, can I?" His green eyed pleaded against aquamarine.

"Naturally." He stopped and stared into those eyes. "Your eyes...they're your mother's..."

"Do you miss her?"

"...Very much."

Axel's eyes saddened, but he enabled protocol. He bowed deeply in respect. "If you'll excuse me, father."

"Of course. Tell...this boy you've come to fancy I said hello." He smiled.

"I will." The prince too smiled and left. The silver haired man gasped and looked at the bed next to him. The sunflowers that Axel hid behind were dead. Black and crumbled. Something was terribly wrong. Danger was approaching fast but there was nothing the king could do. It was out of his hands and out of his control. A strange new scent blew over the garden. It was the scent...of darkness. The king growled and turned on his heel. "Xehanort."

- - - - -

"A party! At the castle?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yes." His mother sighed, looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

"Can me and Hayner go?"

"Naturally." He chuckled, running a brush through her hair gently. "Find something suitable to wear. I won't have you and your brother going like slouches."

"Yes mother!" He jumped out of her room. About that time Roxas came out of the bathroom next to Larxene's room yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "Hah!" Tidus laughed and shoved the boy back into the bathroom.

"Awh!" The blonde cried out, landing in the bathtub. The blonde haired woman strutted into the room and scowled at him.

"Don't you have anything to do other than lounge around, boy?"

"I-I fell." He made an excuse. She scoffed and walked off somewhere. Besides, it's not like she'd believe him that Tidus pushed him anyway. And even if she did believe him she wouldn't do a thing about it. That's a stepmother for you. Then Rufus came into the bathroom barking loudly and licking his face. "Ahh! Rufus!" The blue eyed boy giggled, trying to push the heavy dog off of him.

"ROXAS!"

"I know!" He shouted back. He laughed silently. He loved it when Rufus knocked down Tidus trying to get into the house. Ever since the white shaggy dog came, he and the other boy clashed like plaid and stripes.

"Roxas!" His stepmother bellowed.

"Man..." He groaned, but obeyed. He ran into the main hall, the hairy dog at his feet. "Yes ma'am?"

"Go get Hayner. It's time for him to come in."

"Yes ma'am." He turned around.

"And take that cruddy dog with you." She scowled. Again Rufus growled at her.

"It's alright Rufus. Let's go get Hayner." He patted the floppy ears and smiled. Moments later he was walking along behind the house in an alley. "Hayner! Hayner! It's time to come-oh!..." He stopped when he saw his stepbrother and his friend pawing at each other's backs and totally sucking each other's faces off. "Uh..." The brown eyed boy pulled away from Seifer and licked his lips.

"Roxas..." He moaned.

"H-Hayner..." He shuddered, backing away.

"Don't leave. You can join in too." He smirked and started making his way to the startled blonde.

"Th-That's okay...I need to go now." He stepped back, staring frightfully into wild brown eyes. Then the older boy lashed out and grabbed his arm. "Hayner, let go!"

"Let him go!" Seifer glared at his friend. "Leon will skin you alive!" But he didn't listen. His lust for the innocent blue eyed boy was too great. That is until Rufus barked viciously and snapped at the brown eyed boy's feet. Hayner pulled away quickly, glaring at the dog.

Roxas collected himself and shuddered. "S-Stepmother wanted you..." He turned around and ran off back to the house, Rufus bounding after him.

"Stupid dog..." Hayner growled.

"Hayner I warned you." Seifer wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his lip. "Leon said you can't touch him."

"And who is he to tell me what I can and can't have?"

"Just stay away from him. It's not that hard."

"On the contrary...it's hard to breathe when you're in the same room with him."

- - - - -

Riku wondered into the hospital quietly. Which room was Sora in? He asked directions from a nurse and was pointed in the right direction. He opened the heavy door without knocking only to find the angel asleep and curled up on his bed. So sweet... The aquamarine eyed boy walked soundlessly up to the bed and stared down into the face of his future. Sora really was a beautiful boy. Unable to restrain himself, he reached out and stroked chocolate brown hair softly, admiring the softness. That's when he turned and saw a book laying next to him on an open page. He strained his sea green eyes to see the tiny text. _'And the girl hurried down the stairs, asking to try the glass slipper on her foot. The young girl sat in her seat patiently as her foot slipped perfectly into the glass shoe. That day the prince and the mistreated girl were to be wed-'_ What the-? What in the world was he doing reading Cinderella? He supressed a laugh and looked back into the face of his angel. He couldn't wake him up. But this was important.

"Sora?...Sora." Riku whispered, lightly shaking the brunet's shoulders.

"Mmm...mnhhh...5 more minutes Cloud..." He begged.

"Sora, it's me Riku. Wake up." He shook his shoulders again. At these words, ocean blue eyes shot open with shock.

"Riku!!" Sora cried out and wrapped his vicegrips around his love.

"A-Ah! I miss-" The blue eyed boy silenced the young prince with a passionate and slightly rough kiss. Ohh yeah, that was nice.

"Mmm Riku I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too." He pressed his lips to the brunet's cheek softly. "When are you getting out?"

"Either today or tomorrow."

"I hope at least by tomorrow." Riku frowned.

"Why's that?" The blue eyed boy cocked in eyebrow in confusion.

"Because there's a party at the castle! And I want to invite you!"

"A party?! Wow!" His eyes shined. "Whoa whoa wait a minute...how'd 'you' get invited?" Dang it Sora!

"It's a long and somewhat...sordid story." The silver haired boy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, okay." Sora smiled. The blue eyed boy had no idea he was being lied to.

Evening

- - - - - - - - - -

-Castle Dungeons-

"Xehanort...how do we go about doing this?" Xemnas, Xehanort's little brother spoke up.

"The party, tomorrow night...we will launch an attack on the palace." He paused for dramatic effect. He turned to see what few members were with him at the moment.

Zexion sat next to Luxord and Marluxia, Vexen and Saix sat next to Xemnas.

"Make sure the others know. They must attend the party. All thirteen must be here."

"Thirteen sir?" Luxord replied.

"Larxene has found our thirteenth member." Xehanort grinned. "One of her children." The members looked at each other questionably. A child in the Organization? "We need to discuss places. Xemnas and I will be positioned next to the king. I don't need to know where Axel will be, he's always next to that boy. Larxene will be with Marluxia near the entrance to the gardens. Lexaeus, Xaldin and Xigbar will shut off all exits out of the castle to prevent anyone from escaping. Vexen, you and Zexion start making those replicas." The silver haired man sneered. He turned to look at Luxord. "And you Luxord...I know the young prince has quite a bit of bite in him. There's a chance that he and Axel will become seperated. If that should happen, apprehend him, fight him, kill him for all I care. Just make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes sir..." Luxord slightly lowered his head. He felt bad betraying the prince.

"And me?" Saix spoke up.

"You will be with Demyx."

"Demyx sir?"

"Yes. He's still a little wet behind the ears." The dark complected man smiled in an unnatural way. "He needs a true member to show him what we, the Organization are all about. By the end of the night, the castle and this town will be ours to give to darkness. Once Twilight Town is in our possession, we will take over the rest of the worlds one-by-one." He laughed a bit, then his laughter deepened. Axel pressed his ear against the door, hearing everything.

"...I've got to protect Riku." He walked quickly down the hallway.

- - - - -

Roxas walked around downtown for a bit, not knowing what to do. Rufus groaned in boredom. "I know boy, me too." About that time a boy ran around the corner and collided into the blonde. "Oww!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He helped Roxas up gently and dusted him off.

"Th-That's okay, you didn't have to do that." He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's my fault. Well I gotta go now!" The taller boy grinned cheesily and waved. He started to run off, but turned back around to face the blonde. "Eh...What's your name?"

"It's Roxas." He blinked.

"Okay, I'm Demyx. Seeya Roxas!" He took off like Larxene was at his heels.

"Okay?" Rufus seemed just as confused as the blonde. Roxas cocked an eyebrow when he saw the direction Demyx was heading. "The castle?" He puckered out his bottom lip in thought, then just decided to drop the whole thing. "I got an idea. Let's go see Sora! I know he'll like you." He laughed, rubbing the shaggy dog's ears. Roxas took off down the streets with Rufus at his side.

- - - - -

"Mmm." Sora moaned.

"Mmh." Riku moaned.

"Hey So- OH MY GOD!" Roxas came in unexpectedly, then on impulse spun back around trying desperately to get out of the room...only to hit his face into the frame of the door. Sora pulled his lips from the other boy's.

"Roxas you okay?!" Roxas's eyes teared as he nodded. "You sure?" The blonde whimpered and nodded again.

"I just..." He swallowed another whimper. "Wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't mean to intrude." He reached down and patted the dog beside him.

"Aw, you brought a dog!" Sora smiled brightly and jumped out of Riku's arms to see it. "Cool! He's all fuzzy!" He nuzzled Rufus gently and stroked his ears. The young prince smiled at his love and the dog. "What's his name?"

"It's Rufus. I found him yesterday." He rubbed his smarting face gently.

"And you actually got to keep him?!"

"Yeah! Ain't that a kick?!" Both blue eyed boys laughed and petted the fluffy dog.

"I wanna pet him...I never pet a dog before..." The aquamarine eyed boy slid off the bed and stood next to Sora.

"You what?! Never pet a dog before?!" The brunet looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Dad was never really keen on letting dogs in the cas-umm..." He stopped himself. Both younger boys turned to look at him questionably. "I-I mean, he wouldn't let us have one." He chuckled. "Gets on our stuff...and...stuff..."

"Well, Rufus and I better get going."

"So soon?" Sora pouted.

"I've got to get ready for tomorrow." Roxas trapped his tongue in a smile.

"What's tomorrow?"

"A party at the castle. Axel invited me." The boy grinned in delight.

"Awesome! Riku invited me too! They must have special connections with the inside, don't you?" Sora joked, nudging Riku in the ribs playfully with his elbow. The prince smiled broadly and laughed nervously.

'I think...I'm in trouble...'

- - - - -

"Reno..." Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't this a bit...much?"

"Not at all!" He grinned. He looked so much like the older prince. So much in fact one time they dressed up as each other and their father or Riku neither one could guess who was who. Reno was one of Axel's close friends and confidantes. He also was one of the king's many bodyguards. But not long ago, Sephiroth assigned Reno to guard Axel instead.

"Where have you been all this time again?"

"Business trip with Zack." He pinned the end of a huge streamer to a wall. "Ah, there!" Zack was also a bodyguard. A very well-trained one at that. He was assigned to Riku.

"To where?" The older prince held the ladder steady while the prince lookalike went higher.

"Traverse Town. The king sent us there to investigate some strange things over there." He smiled at his work and held up another streamer.

"Strange things?...odd...father never told _me_." The red headed prince tilted his head down.

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry. He's partial to his boys. There, all done!" He chirped and hopped his way down the ladder. He patted his hands together and placed them on his hips to better look at the decorations. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Reno, Reno!" Axel called after his counterpart as he started to walk off.

"What?" He blinked and turned to look at the green eyed prince.

"What strange things? What did you and Zack see?"

"Well...we heard rumors that Traverse Town was the Organization's hide out." Then he shook his head. "But we found something much worse. Traverse Town is almost completely deserted."

"D-Deserted? How?!"

"We heard that there were creatures that lurked in the shadows of the town, waiting to jump on unsuspecting victims. The both of us thought it was nonsense, but kept our guard up anyway. A good thing we did too, because by then we were surrounded by shadows! And not the ones cast by the buildings either! These suckers moved and had glowing, beady, yellow eyes. We managed to fight them off and made it back to the first district. From what we heard from the locals, these things steal hearts."

"H-Heartless..." Axel whispered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Axel lied.

"Well anyway, this next week we're gonna have evacuations from Traverse Town to here. Coming from the mayor, the place is about ready to fall apart. Too many attacks. I don't know about you, but I think something's up. It just doesn't feel right." Reno let out a sigh. "Anywhere you go its not safe anymore."

"...So uh, where's Zack?"

"He should be in the throne room talking to the king." The perky boy smiled. "Better go now. I still gotta do the hallways." He grabbed the ladder, folded it up and ran down the corridor with it. Axel stared out the way his friend had ran. If the Heartless had taken over Traverse Town...then it wouldn't be long until they invaded Twilight Town. He had to see his father! He jogged down the corridors to the throne room.

"Fa-" He stopped himself short when he heard Zack and his dad talking. He hid behind a pillar, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"We have no choice. More and more people are being lost the threat of these beings of darkness. Make preparations for the last few villagers from Traverse Town to settle here."

"We have no room, your highness." Zack tilted his head up.

"Make room. Twilight Town is a brother to Traverse. We all help each other. See to it that every last person evacuates Traverse Town."

"Yes sire." The dark haired bodyguard stood.

"Zack."

"Yes my king?" He gazed regally at the silver haired man.

"I hear rumors...of my sons being in Traverse Town...with these monsters." Axel let out an audible gasp. At once Zack and Sephiroth spun their heads to the entrance of the room. The elder prince desperately kept his back to the pillar, praying to God that they don't see him. "I don't like it. Riku and Axel would never side with these...these Heartless. I want these rumors to cease, understood?"

"Yes." He bowed. The red head wasted no time. He escaped through the doors, making sure his father or Zack either one saw him. Where was Zexion?!

Night

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas twirled around in his room while Rufus lied on his bed. His stepmother _let_ the dog sleep in the house as long as he was clean. He sighed and giggled, imagining dancing with Axel. He was still pretty mad about the fact that he lied to him, but he was willing to overlook it if the red head swept him off his feet...again.

"Just think Rufus! I get to go to the castle tomorrow!" He smiled in delight and flopped down on his bed. "I can't wait!" He turned his tattered blanket back and settled into his bed. "We better get some sleep. G'nighty night boy." He patted his friend's head and giggled as the dog moved to lay on him. "Rufus!" The shaggy dog let out a slight bark and settled in bed beside him. The blonde boy turned around and nuzzled his face in the white fur. "I love you too." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - -

Leon sat in the room with Sora, watching him carefully. Cloud had been in earlier but was much too tired to stay up with the brunet all night so he gladly volunteered. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when a knock came to the door. Curious, he opened the door to find the doctor. "Yes?"

"Sora's bones have completely healed." He smiled. "I have his charts and his medication is ready at the counter."

"So he can go home now?" He perked up.

"Yes, but I suggest that he sleeps here. He's much too tired."

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. The doctor returned the smile and left. The brown haired man silently shut the door and strolled over to the smaller boy's bedside. "You hear that? You're going home tomorrow." Sora was oblivious to it all. His small boyish chest gently rose and fell with each sweet intake of oxygen. He stroked the boy's puffy pink cheek very lightly. Since when was Sora so attractive? He smiled sweetly and pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. He was always attractive, he decided. After all, he _is_ the brother of his lover.

Morning

- - - - - - - - - -

Riku patted around his room, walking back and forth. He was so excited that Sora was coming to the party, but he was preoccupied with more important matters. Like accompanying him around the castle all the while not letting him know he was the prince. But on top of that, he had to recognize him. For the love of God, why a masquerade party?! In the book it didn't say anything about Cinderella wearing a mask! He threw his hands up in and the air and sat on his bed. Oh well, he had all day to think of a good plan anyway, right? Right, he smiled. First things first, he needed a nice but attractive costume. Something that made him irresistible, enticing, dashing, but above all sexy. "I might have something in the closet..." He stood and made his way to his wardrobe. His eyes scanned the rack hungrily, searching for the exact costume he described in his head. "There's this...nah, Axel said I looked like a streetwalker when I last tried that on...maybe-...no...it makes me look like a girl...how about thi-darn it! There's nothing good here!"

"What's going on?" A familiar voice chirped from behind him.

"Axel! God you scared me, don't do that again!" He met the elder prince's eyes, then turned back to his desperate search.

"What are you looking for?"

"A good party costume...and it's like looking for a needle in a haystack..."

"I could lend you some of my clothes if you want." He blinked.

"No, I gotta do this on my own. I want to impress Sora." He threw an article of clothing over his shoulder, hitting the red headed man in the face.

"Mmf! ..." He peeled it off and let it drop on the ground. "Well, why don't you let me _help_ you impress Sora? There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"That's not gonna help my pride! I want to be able to say I did it all by myself!"

"Fine fine...I'll be around. And Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't shake the ladder when Reno's on it like you did last time..." The silver haired boy trapped his tongue between his lips in a sly smile as his brother said that.

"'Kay. Seeya." He waved as his brother left. "... ... ...this is the one!!"

- - - - -

"What took you so long?!" Sora pouted as Cloud helped him walk down the street. "I could've gotten out earlier!"

"Sor-ry! Geez!" The smaller boy continued to pout. "And stop that. Your face will freeze that way."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!" He stuck his tongue out.

"It will too!" Cloud mock glared.

"... ... ...it will?" His blue eyes widened. His older brother let out a laugh and grinned. He didn't expect his 15 year old brother to believe that.

"I'm just playing, Sora. No it won't. Now what's this I heard about a party at the castle?"

"What?! H-How did you find out?!"

"Sora. I'm your brother. If there's one thing I know, it's the one thing you try to keep from me. Like Riku." The brunet blushed and turned his head away. "You can tell me about him, can't you?"

"What is there to tell?"

"Well, what's he like? Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you going out?"

"Yes, yes, yes and he's nice."

"Well aren't you the sneaky one...now this party, what do you need for it?"

"Y-You're...you're letting me go?" Sora blinked his ocean blue eyes.

"Well yeah. What kind of brother would I be if I wouldn't let you go to a party?" He laughed and ruffled up the smaller boy's brown spiky hair. Sora laughed and smiled.

"I need a costume and mask."

"A mask?" His little brother nodded. "Don't tell me it's a-"

"Yes it is."

"God those things are a pain...okay, Leon and I will get you set up. Tonight, you're going to be the bell of the ball!" Oh no...now Sora wasn't so sure about it...

- - - - -

"Are the rumors spreading?" Xehanort sat at his desk doing what looked like grading schoolwork. Obviously Riku's.

"Yes." Zexion stood just a few meters away from his desk.

"So the towns people think that the princes were in Traverse Town?"

"Yes sir." He answered again.

"Excellent." The dark complected man grinned and looked over from the top of his glasses. "You and Vexen call off the replicas. There's no more need for them now. Is everything set?"

"Larxene is preparing, Xigbar and Xaldin await in town, Lexaeus is shutting down the shop, Luxord, Xemnas and Marluxia are staying near the king."

"And Saix, Demyx and Axel?"

"Saix is training Demyx and Axel has wandered off." The other man groaned and frowned.

"He's always off doing his own thing. He won't mess up this night. Mark my words, Zexion. He will _not_ mess this up."

"Yes, of course." The younger one bowed in respect.

"Now get out of my sight, and revise the emergency steps! Remember anything can happen." Zexion bowed yet again and left the room quickly. Xehanort glared down at the papers in front of him, Riku's name written neatly at the top. He marked a 65 by that name. He dug in so hard with the pen, it slightly tore the paper.

- - - - -

Soon afternoon had come, Roxas wandered around his room. What could he wear?! He had to wear _something_!

"Hey Roxas!" He heard someone shout from downstairs. He let out a deep sigh and hopped across to the other room to see who called him.

"Yes?"

"Help me with these pants." Tidus frowned at him. Roxas blushed. His step brother had no shirt, and was slipping on a pair of very tight pants. It's not that he was fat or anything, the pants were simply too tight. The blonde boy settled behind him and grabbed the rim of the pants and helped ease them up to the sandy-haired boy's hips.

"A-Are they suppsed to be that low?"

"Yeah." He scowled, slightly annoyed. Then he turned and saw his little step brother's face. His inner demon grinned devlishly at this, he (Roxas) was turned on. "You like?" Tidus began touching the smaller boy's cheek, then neck.

"T-Tidus..." The blue eyed boy shuddered, backing away.

"Come on little brother, we never talk anymore." He grinned and pressed Roxas against his door firmly. The smaller boy opened his mouth to protest, but Tidus latched his mouth onto a bit of exposed flesh on the base of Roxas's neck.

"Tidus!" He gasped and whimpered at the suction and force of the other's mouth. "Tidus stop!" He only increased the power of his kisses and held the blonde's hips, rocking his lower body into Roxas. "Tidus!" He shoved the older boy back and Tidus only stared, dumbstruck. What kind of idiot would refuse this kind of pleasure?! Using this distraction, the younger boy slipped out the now partially open door and back into his own room.

Tidus smirked slightly. But dang didn't that feel good...

"R-Rufus." Roxas sighed out. "That was a close one. I thought-"

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner shouted. The blonde haired boy closed his eyes and groaned, and Rufus growled lowly. "Come here!" He unwillingly went into the room opposite of Tidus's on the other side of the manor. "About time, get over here and rub this lotion into my shoulders." The older boy held out a tube of lotion. Hayner was shirtless, his hair was disarray, and his pants were low and undone. Roxas took it hesitantly and read the label...cocoa butter... "Get on with it!" Hayner snapped.

"R-Right..." He sat on the bed behind his step brother and lathered some lotion into the slightly tanned skin.

"Mnnnh..." The brown eyed boy rolled his head back and moaned lightly. "Around my neck too." He moaned.

Roxas did so, and rubbed anywhere else the older boy requested. Then the time came when he wanted him to rub his chest. Roxas squinched his eyes shut and blushed at his own actions. He let his hands roam over his step brother's chest freely until Hayner grabbed the other boy's wrists and guided them to his nipples. "H-Hayner!"

"Rub." He drew out in a husky voice.

"Hay-"

"Rub." He told him in a more stern voice and gripped the blonde's wrists tightly.

"Awh!" He whimpered and rubbed his palms roughly over the perky hard nubs. That was all Hayner cuold take. He turned around swiftly and forced Roxas down on the bed. "Hayner!" The older boy silenced him with a wet, rough, and sloppy kiss. He shuddered...the lips were so cold. "Stop it! I-Rufus! Rufus come here!" The other boy glared at him maliciously and the white shaggy dog came running into the room, jumping on top of the boys. "Come on, boy! Let's go!"

"Roxas!" He shouted, but both boy and the dog were gone. "Blasted dog..."

The blonde panted and shut his door behind him. "They're starting it up again..." He looked down at Rufus and smiled. "You saved me." He plotted down on his knees and wrapped his arms around his savior. "Thank you!" Rufus let out a joyous yelp as the boy nuzzled his fur. "Good boy."

"Roxas!" His step mother yelled.

"Not again...coming!" He slightly whimpered. He unlocked his door carefully and looked out to make sure where were no horny boys waiting to pounce. None, good! He quickly made his way downstairs where his 'mother' was waiting. "Yes?"

"Good, you're here. Now in the kitchen are a list of things I want you to do while we're gone, I-" She started out.

"To the party you mean?" Rufus sat down beside him faithfully.

"Yes, now-"

"But...I'm going too..."

"I-You?" She covered her mouth and laughed and laughed and laughed. "You! To the royal party!"

"I-I was...invited...please, I want to go!"

"Why of _course_ you can go! If you can find something suitable to wear, if you find a coach to take you there, and if you find someone to drive you there." She sneered. Poor Roxas's mouth was gaped open like a fish's. She was kidding right?

"Hurry up boys!" She called. "It's 5:00!" Then here came two dashing boys walking down the stairs. "Let us go."

"Seeya!" Tidus laughed as he followed his mother out the door. Hayner turned around and smirked at him. He blew him a kiss as he shut the door behind him. Roxas's eyes teared up. He choked on a strained sob. His legs trembled like jelly and he couldn't move. Soon his strength gave out and his knees buckled underneath him right there in the main hall.

"Th-They can't do this to me... They can't!" Tears streamed down his face. His breath was labored. His chest ached in pain. He let out more sobs. All poor Rufus could do was sit there and watch his friend drown himself in despair. About that time a boom was heard in the room and a haze of white smoke filled the room.

"Ta-da!" Came a female voice.

"Wh-Wha?..." Roxas backed away looking into the smoke, startled. Out popped a cute blonde haired girl. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" She gaped as he shook his head. "Why, I'm your fairy god sister, Namine!"

"Don't you mean fairy god _mother_?"

"Goodness no! Do I look old enough to be your mother?!"

"N-No...I guess sister's fine...but why are you here?"

"Well sweetie you cried. When you cry, your tears let me know when you need me." She gave Roxas a sugary sweet smile.

But...I cried lots of times before...and you never showed up _then_..."

"Well uhh..." She sweatdropped. "Busy busy! Now your situation..." He opened his mouth to tell her when she shushed him. "I know, I know! Now with the flick of my wand you will be turned into a real boy!"

"But! I-I don't to be a real boy..."

"Oh ho ho ho of course you don't!" She blushed. "Speaking of which...I think I left him in a whale somewhere..." She fingered her chin. "Oh well."

"I want to go to the royal party...but I can't..."

"That's where I come in." She hopped across the room. "First things first. We have _got_ to get you out of those rags!" She grimaced at the tattered clothing that Roxas had called 'clothes' all this time. She waved her wand quickly and in no time, Roxas was in clothing fit for a prince!

"Omigosh!" He smiled brightly. The dazzling blonde looked down at himself. He looked gorgeous! "Look Rufus!" The dog barked happily and danced around in a circle in joy.

"Now shoes...ah, I know!" She flicked her wrist again and in a light, a pair of slippers were in Roxas's hands.

"Oh wow, they look awesome!" He sat them down on the ground to try them on when- "Uh..." They hit the ground with a 'clank'. "Are they...?"

"Glass slippers! They're the latest fashion!" Namine giggled.

"Wow glass slippers!" He grinned and slipped his feet into them. He stood up straight and practiced dancing in them.

"Yes just uh, remember to dance softly. Now let's see, we have the clothes, the shoes-" She turned her back to the boy and began counting on her fingers happily.

"Coach?"

"Say what?" Her smile fell into an expression of exasperation.

"Well, my step mom said I needed a coach to get to the party."

"Aw geez Roxas!" She turned around and pouted. "I can't! Well, the truth is I..." She turned back around to hide her shame. "I've tried every trick in the book and I just can't apparate a coach, it's just too hard!" While she was talking, the blue eyed boy went to fetch a pumpkin from the kitchen. "And blabbity blabbity blabbity blabbity blabbity blabbity blabbity-"

"How about this?" He smiled, holding it in his arms.

"I've tried all the magic words!" She kept talking. "Like abra kadabra, alakazam, hocus pocus, presto, bibbidi babbidi boo-" In a burst of smoke and light, the pumpkin was turned into a beautiful coach. "Nothing works!" She still had her back turned.

"Oh it looks great!" Roxas clapped his hands.

"Say whaa?" She turned around. "Oh that's it! That's my beautiful horse drawn coach!" Stars were in her eyes as she floated around it. "Now all I need are horses!"

"There's a horse rental place just across the street."

"Then that's where I'm going! _Mystic vapors lift me high, send me hurdling through the_- er, where did you say that place was?"

"Just across the street." Roxas blinked.

"I'll walk it!" She waved her hand as if flicking away a tiny insect. She opened the front door and frolicked out.

Roxas smiled as she left. "Just think Rufus!" His smiled broadened and he patted his friend's ears with affection. "I'm getting to go the castle!" Rufus let out that airy purr of contentment and panted. "Better get this coach outside." A few minutes later after he managed to get the carriage through the front door(?), the blonde haired girl came back grumbling, shoving something into her pocket.

"And you have a big behind!" She shouted at someone out the door and shook her fist.

"What...are you doing?"

"He wouldn't let me rent any! He said they'd be pushin' up daisies if he let me take them! Honestly! All I did was give it a friendly slap! And he doesn't take credit cards! How primitive."

"Credit cards??"

"You'll see." She pursed her lips and waved her hand again. "You got any mice around here?"

"Just a few field mice. In the back yard."

"Kay kay!" She vanished in a puff of smoke and was back within a few seconds. "All done!" He gave her a suspicious look. "Go see! Come on!" She giggled. When they walked outside, 6 beautiful white horses were tied up to the coach. "Now all we need is a driver..." She looked around a bit and turned to look at Rufus. "..."

"Er, he likes being what he is." Roxas threw his arms around the white shaggy dog.

"But you need a driver!" She pouted. He obviously needed to introduce this girl to Sora! The blue eyed boy looked down at the dog and smiled. Rufus turned his back.

"Please Rufus...just for tonight? Please?" He scrubbed the white dog's ears sweetly. Rufus slowly tipped his head up to look Roxas in the eyes. He let out another airy purr. "Thank you!" Namine waved her wand and Rufus was a dashing blonde haired man. "Wow."

"There's your driver." She smiled. "Come on, let's go!"

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course! Aren't I allowed to come to?"

"Yeah!" He smiled and threw his arms around her. "Thank you, Namine!" She blushed and patted his back. The girl motioned for Roxas to go first, then they seated themselves. "I almost forgot." He took out the sunflower given to him by Axel and pinned it to his clothing.

"What's that?"

"A present." He smiled warmly. "Come on Rufus! Let's go!" Rufus sat up in the seat and whipped the horses. They were on their way!

- - - - -

"Thank you! Please enjoy yourselves!" Reno smiled, handing out a sunflower or moonglow to each person that walked in. "Thank you, enjoy! Yes, thank you for coming!"

"Hey Reno, how is everyth-woah woah woah!" The elder prince popped up beside him.

"What?!" Reno dropped the sunflower in alarm.

"You can't hand out sunflowers!" Axel gaped.

"Why not?!"

"It, well, you just can't!"

"I'm handing out moonglows too so relax admiral! Lean off the panic button!" He stuck his tongue out at the elder prince. "Here, please have a wonderul night!" He smiled brightly at a lady and handed her a moonglow.

"L-Look, nevermind, but if you see a boy with really crummy clothes, will you tell me?"

"Sure." He shrugged and handed a sunflower to another lady. The red headed prince sighed, shook his head, and ran off to find his brother.

"Wow, that was fast!" Roxas gasped, lightly hopping up the stairs, Namine behind him. They stopped just short of entering the doors.

"Wait Roxas! Whoever heard of going to a mask ball without a mask?" She popped one into her hand and gave it to the boy.

"Thanks, Namine!" He took it and slipped it over his face. "It fits perfectly! And- oh no..." He looked over the girl's shoulder.

"What?"

"My step mom and brothers, I didn't expect to beat them here!"

"Stay calm, just stay calm!" She took his shoulder and turned his back to the said upcoming people. She let out a fake laugh. "And as I was saying, I asked her, how do you manage to get your whites whiter than white?!" Hayner and Tidus stopped to gawk at the beautiful white clad blonde boy.

"Stop staring!" Larxene glared at her sons. "He's no better looking than either of you." She huffed and walked on into the party, her two sons reluctantly following.

"They didn't even recognize me!" Roxas grinned once they were out of earshot.

"No sweat." She gave a lopsided smile. "Now come on, let's hurry we don't have much time. Gotta keep an eye on you and make sure that you get home by midnight."

"Why? I'm old enough to stay up." She winced and gritted her teeth.

"Gee, I guess I never told ya. See Roxas, some spells only last for so long and so long happens to be midnight."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on Sora! You look great!" Roxas heard Cloud's voice. He turned around to see his best friend looking like a prince himself!

"S-Stop pushing, Cloud!" The brunet blushed. Roxas watched as Cloud happliy pushed his little brother into the castle doors.

"Sora's here too. Guess I better go and find Axel." He smiled in delight and entered the doors. Upon arrival, some ladies and even men stopped to stare at Roxas. Some thought he was an angel in flesh form. He blushed at the stares and approached the ball room. A sunflower was thrust out to him.

"Please enjoy-en...joy..." Reno's eyes widened and he blushed. He lowered the sunflower and stared in amazement.

"Oh no, what are you doing?" The blonde's eyes saddened.

"I didn't think all blonde jokes were true." He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm handing out sunflowers."

"But you can't do that!"

"If one more person tells me stop handing out sunflowers-!"

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry..." He bowed his head and walked on into the ballroom. It was bigger than he thought! He failed to notice a red head slip behind him.

"Did you see him?" Axel eagerly asked Reno.

"Boy in crummy clothes, no but I _did_ see a crummy woman with two crummy sons..." He looked over the prince's shoulder to Larxene and her sons. "If that's who you're looking for."

"No." He sighed. "Oh well..." He ran back off into the crowd when he bumped into a small brunet. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Th-That's okay." Sora mumbled. "Excuse me, do you know a Riku?"

"Yeah." He blinked.

"Can you tell me where he is?" His eyes widened through his mask.

"I suggest you look for the punch bowl. Find the punch bowl, you find Riku." He chuckled and walked off. He wished he could find Roxas. About that time someone's back made contact with his. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! So-...sorry..." His green eyes widened at the beautiful blonde boy in front of him.

"No, it's my fault." Roxas blushed. "I was just looking for someone."

"Me...me too." He smiled. "Since you're looking for someone and I'm looking for someone, why don't we look together?"

He looked over to his left to see Namine and Rufus dancing and laughing. "Rufus, I didn't recognize you with your mask on!" She giggled.

"Okay." The blue eyed boy smiled.

"Hey, um, may I have this dance?" He bowed gracefully to Roxas.

"Yes." He whispered, blushing lightly. Axel took the boy into his arms and danced around the room to the soothing music. He pulled the boy's head to his chest sweetly and continued dancing. He would look over every once in a while to see his brother and the boy he bumped into earlier kissing. That must've been Sora! Too bad he couldn't find Roxas... "I wonder where the prince is..."

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm the prince. The eldest." He turned his attention to the boy in his arms.

"Y-You are?" His eyes widened and he blushed.

"And you are?"

"I'm...I-I'm nobody." He turned his head down to hide his happy smile.

"You must be _somebody_...you're so beautiful." He felt his face become more flustered. No one ever told him his was beautiful before out of truth. Other than his step brothers out of lust, or Axel out of love. But he had a feeling that both this stranger and Axel told him this out of both truth 'and' love. Hours passed and they still danced.

"It's almost 10..." Roxas whispered.

"I know..." Axel whispered back breathlessly. He lowered his lips and they almost made contact with the blonde's when the lights went out.

- - - - -

Riku was walking down the corridors with Sora, hungrily kissing his lips. "Mnnh, Riku...n-need..." The older boy pulled away. "Sorry...needed to breathe." The smaller boy took in some deep breaths.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Sora." He whispered.

"Thank you..." The brunet whispered back. "You look great too."

"Great or gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous!"

"Well what about sexy?"

"Riku!" Sora laughed, shoving the boy playfully.

"Honestly Sora, it's like pulling teeth to get a little compliment out of you." They both laughed and continued walking along the corridors near the party.

"Riku." Came a deep voice. Both boys spun around to meet a handsome silver haired man.

"Father." Riku acknowledged his presence.

"Y-Your father?!" Sora blushed. They looked exactly alike!

"So this is Sora." The man smiled sweetly. "Come here." Sora was hesitant and looked back at his lover for confirmation.

"Go on Sora." The aquamarine eyed boy nodded and gave the smaller boy a light push. Sora stood in front of the king bashfully. From the way the man was staring at him you'd think he was naked. He stopped circling the brunet and buried his hand in the spikey hair.

"Beautiful, Riku." Sephiroth smiled. "Is he who you choose?"

"Yes." Riku smiled in delight. This smile caught both Sora and the prince's father off guard. Neither one had seen him smile like that.

"Very well. I shall be in the main hall." He gave his son and his new love a curt bow and was on his way.

"You didn't tell me I'd be meeting your dad!" Sora blushed. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad." He gave the blue eyed boy's pouty lips a kiss. It had not been but 10 minutes since the king left, then the lights went out and screams echoed in the castle. "Wha?! Let's get back to the party!" Hand in hand, they ran back to witness the commotion.

- - - - -

"Y-Your highness? What's going on?" Roxas held onto Axel tightly.

"I-I don't know." He lied. "I'll be right back."

"No! Please don't leave me!" The boy begged. Blue eyes pierced the darkness and met bright green ones. Axel noticed the way the moonlight from a high window perfectly accented the eyes.

"W-Wait a minute." He moved closer to stare into familiar eyes, but then he felt something grab his arm and he was pulled away into the darkness.

"No!" Roxas reached out, but he felt nothing.

Suddenly a brand new light was shone over the king's seat where 3 men were. Only two of them looked like they were running the show.

"Xehanort..." Sephiroth growled. Xemnas and his older brother turned to smirk at the king. The both of them were dressed in robes black as night. About that time Xehanort thrust his hand it front of him, and lights were turned on over every entrance and exit in the main hall...and showed Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus blocking them. Riku and Sora snuck around the robed Xigbar and into the crowd.

"Where's Axel?" Riku whispered to himself. Then foosteps echoed from the dark. Light footsteps at first, then deeper 'clops' of determination. Under the light on the throne stood a black robed Axel wielding two chakrams. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"Axel...not you..." He murmured. Axel turned to him giving him a sad look and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. People murmured to each other. Prince Axel was in the Organization?!

"No...i-it's a lie!" Riku stared at his beloved brother in the lowly getup of the Organization. He plowed through the people and made his way to the throne. He dashed out and grabbed a hold of the red head. "It's not true! Axel tell me it's not true!" His aquamarine eyes teared. Someone grabbed a hold of him but he couldn't tell who, and pushed him back into the crowd.

"Roxas!" Namine joined up with him. "We've got to get out of here! These people are bad news!"

"The prince is in danger! We have to help!" He looked around in a frantic panic and found a sword over on a wall. He weaved his way through the many people and finally reached the wall grabbing the blade quickly. It was heavier than it looked! Lifting it up onto his shoulder, he took off through the crowd to not draw attention to himself.

"What are you doing?!" Namine whispered harshly as he passed. Roxas ran right up to the throne, catching Xehanort and Xemnas off guard.

"Let the royal family go!" He held out the sword. About that time both Sora and Riku leaped up, all 3 had swords.

"Well well, it looks like we've got ourselves a showdown." Xehanort chuckled. "Axel take the blonde, Xemnas take the brunet, I'll take the loudmouth." He lashed out a halberd, it smacking into Riku's sword.

"Loudmouth huh?! Why don'tcha keep talking, you'll see what this loudmouth can do!" Riku let out a loud battle cry as he swung the sword with skill, catching the dark complected man's arm. Xemnas shoved Sora into the crowd and swung a high powered light saber at him. "Sora! Be careful!"

"I can handle him!" Sora growled, swinging the sword around to clash into the other man's weapon. Axel slowly turned to Roxas and held out his chakrams.

"I'm sorry..." He ran at the smaller boy and grabbed his arm.

"Awh! Let me go!" He was expecting an attack of some kind, not a kidnapping! Axel made off with him past the crowd. Roxas took a good look and found a feminine looking man and his step mom in black clothing. He had been living with a member of the Organization for 10 years?! The red head, still having a good grip on him, made off with him between the two robed people and into the gardens. "What are you doing?!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Running up there like that, you could've been killed!"

"They captured your family! What else should I have done?!" Roxas countered.

"Stay out of this!"

"No!"

"Stay out!" Axel warned one last time.

"I wo-" The prince silenced the blonde with a kiss. Ocean blue eyes snapped open in shock. "Y-Your...h-high-"

"This is my battle. I messed things up and now I'm going to set things right." He smiled sweetly, cupping Roxas's cheek affectionately. Then without another moment, that hot familiar touch was gone. He looked on at the castle in determination. He was going to fight! He knew Axel was watching him somewhere. He took off back to the way he came but something blocked his way.

"I don't think so." He silver haired person smiled in an enigmatic way.

"Who are you?!" Roxas demanded, holding out his sword.

"I am number VI Zexion. I saw what number VIII did. Sweet, but it won't save either one of your lives."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" He gripped the sword tightly and was prepared to swing when a light filled the gardens.

"Wh-What is...you!" Zexion gasped, backing away. What was once a sword in the blonde's hand was now a key shaped weapon. "Keyblade Master!" Roxas dashed at the other in a sort of samurai style, now crouching behind him. Zexion stood still, his eyes still widened in shock until he fell to his knees.

"What's going on out here?!" Marluxia and Larxene came running into the gardens when they saw Roxas. "It's the Keyblade Master!" The feminine man growled, thrusting out a scythe. The woman beside him held out knieves and glared the boy down. "He took out Zexion...keep your ground, Larxene." She only smiled and threw a volley of knieves at Roxas that oddly enough resembled yellow streaks of light.

Meanwhile back inside the castle...

Riku and Sora kept the silver haired men at bay. Riku swung at Xehanort again, hitting his side. When this happened, a dark force left the wound on the older man and was absorbed into Riku's body.

"What's...?!" The prince's tutor growled. The boy was stealing his dark power! The younger prince smirked at him arrogantly. Sora was doing pretty good himself, up until the moment Xemnas knocked the sword out of his hands.

"Shows what happens when you interefere, _boy_." He emphasized the last word and raised his dual light sabers high.

"Ooh!" Namine groaned. "Do I have to do everything?!" She snapped her fingers and a haze of smoke blinded him from the boy he was about to attack. This gave Sora enough time to find his sword which he did. Xehanort looked around at the room and noticed that Marluxia and Larxene weren't at their posts. He growled and made a mental note to punish them.

"Dark Aura!" A voice screamed. He turned to see a volley of dark energy coming right at him! He held up his halberd and managed to deflect the attack, but barely. The young prince's attack was powerful! In a flash of light, Sora's sword turned into key shaped weapon.

"The Keyblade Master!" Xemnas gasped. "Xehanort!" He turned to tell his brother, but Sora swung the key into the younger brother's side and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Xemnas!" He looked at his brother, then at the two kids that had defeated him. He looked over at the crowd again. Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar were gone?! He saw an opening in the crowd where he saw Xaldin fighting Reno, Xigbar fighting Zack, and Lexaeus fighting Cloud. In a blast of anger, darkness erupted from his body and the two boys were blown back. Here came Roxas standing next to Sora and Riku who were on their bums from the blast. "Twilight Town will be ours!" Riku wondered why his dad wasn't fighting! His father was an awesome fighter! Then he saw two members holding him back.

"I don't think so!" Roxas held up his key.

"Two?!" The dark complected man growled. The brunet and his love stood up next to Roxas and held up their weapons. A crash sounded behind them, then here came Reno, Zack, and Cloud right behind the boys. The amber eyed man turned to Vexen and Saix who were holding the king down. "Keep him down!" He ordered. Then Axel and Demyx came from behind the throne, smirking on out over the crowd. "I do not tolerate defeat!" He roared out over the main hall. Then a chakram was shoved right over his shoulder, just short of his face.

"Then tolerate imprisonment. Xehanort, I place you and the Organization under arrest." Demyx stood by him faithfully, grinning like an idiot.

"You too, Demyx?" Saix glared at the boy he had been training for almost a week nonstop.

"Put the pieces together, Saix." Axel grinned. "He's number IX and I'm number VIII, who do you think introduced him? I needed an ally in infiltrating the Organization. My cousin did the trick, thanks Demyx." He smiled back at his cousin who was still grinning.

"No problem." He hoisted his sitar over his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Riku looked around.

"We took care of them." Cloud winked. Sora turned around to Roxas and tapped his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lowered his arm and the key he was holding materialized back into a sword as did the same to Sora's.

"What...was that?" Riku looked down at his weapon...it had absorbed darkness.

"Riku...that is what I've been hiding from you. You can absorb dark matter. That is why I wouldn't replace Xehanort. I knew he was a dangerous man, but he couldn't harm you as long as you harnessed the power of darkness." His father smiled. The silver haired boy looked down at his body then at his weapon.

"What about Axel?"

"His gift is different." The king smiled. "He has the power to make his love shine."

Roxas smiled, blue eyes sparkling through his mask. Tonight was one wild night! He was shaken from his thoughts when Namine grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no..." Bong...bong...bong... "I have to go now!" Roxas called out. He quickly darted into the crowd and out the castle doors.

"Wait!" Axel called. "Don't go!" He ran out after him. Unfortunately for Roxas, he tripped and lost a slipper! He didn't have time to go back and get it, he kept running.

"Hey wai-" Axel ran outside to where the blue eyes boy tripped and stopped when he heard a shattering sound. He looked down to see that he had stepped on something.

"Axel! Hey Axel!" Riku came outside following. "Eh? What's that you stepped on?"

"I don't know." He quirked an eyebrow at the ground. "It looks like...a glass shoe?..." The entire night, the Twilight Town law enforcement caught the Organization and handed them over to the king who insisted they put them to work in the dungeons. Only 3 members escaped...

Morning

- - - - - - - - - -

Larxene was at home with her sons looking quite frightened. She was glad her sons never saw her in her uniform. Upstairs was Roxas, Namine and Rufus. The blonde haired boy lied out over his bed, smiling broadly. "That was the best night ever!" The dog jumped on the ratty bed with him and rubbed against him. "And you were great too, Rufus!"

"It gets better!" Namine giggled.

"What?" He sat up smiling.

"'Last night the eldest prince declared he would look far and wide for the blonde haired boy in white'." She read from a manuscript.

"He...he liked me?" Roxas blushed.

"Obviously!"

"But...I don't like him...I want to marry Axel..." He blushed.

"Isn't that the prince's name?"

"This Axel's not a prince. Not anywhere remotely _near_ to being a prince." He laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" She apparated the paper away.

"Simple, I won't respond to the summons."

"Oookaaay." She shrugged. "Hey wait a minute. What did you do with those glass slippers?"

"Well uh...one fell off when I was running and I had Rufus bury the other one in the garden."

"You WHAT?!" She cried out. "Those are nice shoes!"

"S-Sorry." He sweatdropped.

"Roxas! Hey Roxas!" A voice called from the gardens below his window. The blonde haired girl gasped and vanished in a puff of smoke. Roxas ran to his window and thought he would die when he saw Sora waving up at him. "Hey let me up!" The brunet's twin flung the tied rope out the window and waited patiently for Sora to come up. "Aw man, last night was a blast! Then the Organization showed up and ruined everything. Why weren't you there?! I didn't see you!"

A fanfare sounded downstairs. "Hm?" In a heartbeat, Roxas ran downstairs Sora at his heels. Larxene was still in her bed as well as her sons. When they heard the noise, they began quickly getting dressed. Roxas and Sora opened the door. There was Riku and Axel!

"Hey Roxas! I had no idea you lived here!" Axel smiled brightly.

"Axel!" The blonde twin hugged him tightly, as did Sora to Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the mysterious boy. He ran away last night, I didn't show him my thanks!"

"Thanks?? What did he do?"

"Roxas I...I-I need to tell you this...Riku too...we've been lying to you."

"We aren't who you think we are." The aquamarine eyed boy tipped his head down to hide his blush.

"Then who are you?" Sora blinked his ocean blue eyes.

"We're the princes of Twilight Kingdom." Axel held his arms out in emphasis. Both younger boys laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Sora waved off the response.

"It's true!" Riku grabbed Sora's hands.

"I-Is it Axel?" Roxas looked into emerald green eyes.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Then perfect!" He smiled.

"Why??" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the mysterious boy!"

"You wha?" Both Riku and Sora gaped at the same time.

"Oh Roxas...I wish you were."

"But it's true, I...wait." He dug into his pocket, searching for... "Oh no...Rufus...R-Rufus..." The panting dog sat beside him faithfully, hair in his face. "R-Remember that shoe I asked you to bury?" The white shaggy dog nodded his head and let out an airy purr. "Do you remember where you buried it?" ...The dog shook his head. "You don't? Oh no ... Rufus! You know I'm the mysterious boy, vouch for me! Tell them!" Reno and Zack were behind the princes and they stared on in disbelief as the dog nodded his head.

"I'm afraid uh...a dog's testimony won't appeal too well..." Reno rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then...how can I prove it?..." A loud boom shook the house and a puff of smoke filled the room.

"Ta-da!" Came a familiar girl's voice.

"N-Namine!"

"In the flesh!" She looked at all the people gathered at the door. "You must be Sora!" She ruffled up the brunet's hair. "Roxas has told me a lot about yooou! And you're Riku!" She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You little troublemaker! And yooou must be Axel! Yess, Roxas is quite taken with you." She playfully poked her wand into the red head's chest. About that time, here came Larxene, Tidus and Hayner. "And you must be Roxas's ugly stepmother and his two crummy brothers!" All three people glared at her.

"Who are _you_?" Larxene glared.

"I'M his fairy god sister!"

"Then is Roxas really the mysterious boy?" Axel's eyes widened with joy.

"Oh I bet you can't picture him...let's saaaay in a robe of white, glass slippers and a beautiful smile!" In a flash of light, Roxas was standing in the middle of everyone wearing what he had on last night with a new pair of glass slippers!

"Omigosh!" Sora's eyes widened.

"That's him!" Riku looked on at the smiling blonde.

"It is...it's you!" The eldest prince grabbed Roxas under his arms and swung him around in a circle. "It's you!" He laughed with happiness. Roxas too laughed, and brought their lips together affectionately. The silver haired boy smiled at his brother and kissed his own lover.

"I'll stick around for the wedding." The blonde haired girl smiled at Roxas. Roxas smiled back at her and nuzzled the green eyed man.

That very day Sora and Roxas were taken to the castle and were chosen to marry prince Axel and prince Riku. Sephiroth spoke with the two couples and gave them his blessing, wishing them all the happiness in the world. The guards that followed the princes had recognized Larxene and imprisoned her in the dungeons of Twilight castle. Days later they found the other two members and locked them up with the rest of the Organization. Now that Roxas was a prince, he had power over those who had power over him. He told himself that he couldn't just order them around...but _Sora_ could. The brunet ordered Tidus and Hayner to be his and Roxas's official maids and ordered them to do all the cleaning! Cloud came to live with Sora in the castle and Rufus made out just fine sleeping on the most comfortable pillow in the palace. It was a happy ending after all!

- - - - -

Radiant Gardens

"Namine!" Kairi laughed upon her friend's return. "How did it go?"

"Perfect!" She gave her the 'ok' sign. "Is that it?" The red haired girl looked into a crystal ball on a table in the middle of her room.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at Roxas's and Sora's happy expressions in her transparent round crystal. "I knew Axel would share a love so great with a special boy when he first came here."

"That why you wanted me to help Roxas?"

"Yes." She giggled. "You sure took a long time though."

"It was hard trying to find him! I didn't find him until last night!" Kairi only patted her friend's back softly.

"Did you have fun?"

"Actually I did. Everyone was really nice too." She trapped her tongue in a sweet smile. "I bet they all have no idea we're witches."

"_Good_ witches, Namine!" They both laughed/giggled and watched all four boys smile in happiness in the crystal.

- - - - -

The two couples were riding in their coach. What's a marriage without a honeymoon? "Hey Roxas, I told you didn't I?" Axel smiled, kissing his love's cheek.

"Told me what?" He giggled and turned his head so he could kiss the red head's familiar hot lips.

"Princes say 'hey'."

Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest and sighed. "That they do, Axel...that they do..."

THE END

/A.N: Just so everyone knows I'm alive.X3 No flaming. o.o I warned you that my grammar and everything else in general totally sucked. I know I probably overused some adjectives too...but I was on a tough writer's block for the longest time. And for people that can totally draw and/or color better than me, I would **LOVE** to see fanart!X3 Something like that really makes meh happy. Just link me in your pics to deviant art or something. Or just e-mail me.X3 Merry Christmas all!/

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
